


Two Souls Collide

by deanshot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanshot/pseuds/deanshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having just dumped his cheating boyfriend of three years, Jared moves to the picturesque town of Timber Falls for a fresh start. Quickly becoming friends with his work colleagues Chad and Katie, Jared settles in to the quiet and peaceful town until one faithful night when he goes out with his new friends only to be chased into the surrounding woods by what appears to be two huge massive wolves. What follows is a chain of events which will change his life for the better, finally finding the one person who calms and soothes his weary soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Souls Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my artist bflyw for your amazing art. Please check it out here: http://bflyw.livejournal.com/647853.html
> 
> Disclaimer: None of this is true, it's completely made up.

Prologue

 

Jared had only moved to the quiet town of Timber Falls near the Rocky Mountains in Montana three weeks ago, needing a fresh start after breaking up with his boyfriend of three years. But apparently, those three years didn’t matter much to the fucker. Jared had walked into their apartment back in Dallas to find him in bed with another man who was supposed to be his friend. When they had spotted him, they pulled apart and tried to look guilty, but they failed miserably. So Jared did the only thing he could think of. Jared pointed to the door and told them both to get the fuck out right now. He watched them leave, but before the door closed completely, his now ex boyfriend turned around to him and basically laughed in his face, telling him that he was no good in bed and that he had to get his needs fulfilled somewhere else. Jared had kept his face expressionless until the door finally closed, but then his face dropped and tears fell from his eyes in rivulets. He sagged to the floor wrapping his arms around his legs, burying his face into his knees. 

Jared had cried for what seemed like hours, until his body began rebelling against him. His stomach growled from lack of food and his throat was dry from thirst. Jared dragged himself up and walked over to the kitchen. He wasn’t in any mood to cook, so he pulled down a take-away menu for the local Chinese place and rang in his order. Fifteen minutes later he was sitting at the breakfast bar eating his sweet and sour chicken with jasmine fried rice. 

The following morning, the reality of what had happened the previous night finally dawned on him and he decided there was only one thing he could do. He booted up his laptop and went in search of places to live that was far away from this shithole. He spent a good three hours scouring through hundreds of web pages until he eyes landed on the final listing; a log cabin located on the outskirts of the town of Timber Falls. The pictures of the cabin looked amazing but it was the scenery that they had pictured surrounding the cabin that finally made him pick this one. With doing so, he picked up the phone and dialled the contact number that was given on the webpage.

~*~

A week later he was on the move. All of his possessions were placed in the flat bed of his Ford F150 sky blue truck. All of the big items would be brought by the movers who he had already given directions to. He wasn’t even that upset with leaving all that he knew behind to begin a brand new life. It brought a smile to his face knowing that he was going somewhere new and starting fresh. It took him almost four days to arrive at his new house, closely following the directions that the realtor had provided, and when he came to a stop and got out of his truck, his jaw hit the floor.

The cabin was in pristine condition and looked amazing, but what really made him gasp was the location. Nestled in between massive trees towering toward the sky was his cabin. He couldn’t wait to get settled and explore. He had passed through the town coming in and he knew that it was Timber Falls, but what he didn’t expect was the vastness of the town itself, spread over a few acres of land but what dominated the background was the massive snow capped mountains. 

He had his job lined up in the town bookstore; he had always been fascinated with literature and many of the genres that authors used to create their worlds within their books and he couldn’t wait to start. He would be working with a girl called Katie Cassidy and a guy called Chad Michael Murray and he was looking forward to meeting them, but first things first, unloading his truck and getting everything put away and Jared just hoped it wouldn’t take too long. 

After a few hours, Jared had everything sorted. He had all his belongings squared away in their new places. The only pieces he was waiting to put away were being delivered and just as he had placed the last piece of cutlery in the drawer he heard a truck pull up and was delighted to see that it was the moving van. 

He went outside and showed the men where to put everything. His bed would need to be put back together but that shouldn’t take long as he had dismantled it himself; the leather sofa was put in the sitting room across from the big 32” flat screen TV that was brought in just minutes before. 

Jared gave the movers an extra twenty bucks for all of their help bringing the stuff inside. Once he finished saying goodbye, he headed back inside towards his bedroom and got stuck in putting the bed frame together, which looking back, was easier to take apart. But Jared wasn’t complaining as it was a fresh start.

It was almost dark when Jared finished putting the bed together, but it was worth the effort. His tall frame wouldn’t be comfortable on the couch, no matter how inviting it looked. Fresh sheets and linens were the final touch as well as his four pillows and he was all set to fall in to bed once he had a bite to eat (a nice beef sandwich would do the trick).

So he headed to the kitchen and flicked on the light and got all of the ingredients together, and after just a few short moments he was tucking in to a delicious beef, relish and tomato sandwich. His stomach stopped protesting once it was given the sustenance. Jared smiled happily to himself before making his way to his room, taking a quick shower and falling face first on to his bed falling asleep almost immediately. 

 

Chapter One

The blaring sound of Jared’s alarm clock permeated his dreams, causing him to reach out and hit the clock to turn off the sound buzzing around the quiet room. Pushing himself up, he moved his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He stretched his back and sighed when his bones popped, ridding his body of tension. Before going to the bathroom he picked out his clothes for the day. He was already told that he could wear jeans with a nice top, so he chose his white shirt and would leave the top three buttons open so it wouldn’t look too formal. 

He turned on the water and boy did he love the shower. The pressure here was intense so all his muscle groups in his shoulders and spine were quickly relieved even further, causing him to smile blissfully and wash his hair thoroughly before getting out and getting dressed. Ten minutes later he was driving back towards the town and parking in the designated staff parking zone for the bookstore. He sat in his truck for a few minutes trying to get the courage to get out and go in even though he was excited about getting a job here. He was still nervous as it was his first day in a new place and with new co-workers, but he gathered up his courage and opened the door of his truck and got out. 

He locked the door before heading to the main door of the bookstore, which chimed as it opened, immediately announcing his presence to the people inside who, in turn, looked up at the sound. Jared gulped as he was met with two sets of eyes looking at him, one from a girl, and the other from a man. He hoped that they were his co-workers. He braced himself for the questions that were sure to start and made his feet move closer to their vicinity. 

“Hi there, you must be Jared. My name is Katie Cassidy and the doofus beside me is Chad Michael Murray, but you can call him Chad and I’m Katie. Welcome to Wacky Bookstore, yeah I know weird name but it’s our boss’s fault, who’s not in today but you’ll get to meet him over the coming days.”

“Yeah, that’s me and thanks for the introductions. I’m really looking forward to working with both of you,” smiled Jared holding out his hand to both of them and was really surprised at the strength of both their grips. He felt that either of them could have broken his hand if they used enough pressure and was glad when they didn’t. 

Both Chad and Katie shook his hand and kept their full strength at bay, only the locals knew what they were and Jared was an outsider so they had to use precaution even though both of them could sense that Jared was a kind hearted person, but Katie could detect a hint of sadness coming from the tall gentle man in front of them. Katie guessed his age to be around his early twenties so she had to ask him, the curiosity getting the better of her.

“So Jared, how old are you if you don’t mind me asking and what has you moving to our quiet town up here in Montana?” 

“No I don’t mind you asking. I’ve just turned thirty one last week and my reason for moving here is personal and I don’t feel like discussing it right now if that’s okay. Maybe someday in the future, but not right now,” replied Jared, his face pulling down into a small frown.

“Thirty one, I had you at twenty five tops. You look much younger, and it’s no problem, Jared. Chad was just about to go on a coffee run if you would like one,” snorts Katie as she looks up at Jared.

“God I’d love some coffee right about now, as my nerves are shot to hell. I could use the pick me up,” grinned Jared as he turned to his other co-worker, Chad. 

 

Three Weeks Later

 

The sound of crunching snow, small twigs and leaves crunching underneath Jared’s feet echoed loudly as he ran through the eerily, quiet dark forest. He didn’t know how far in to the forest he was running, but he knew he had to get away from the men who were chasing him. They had followed him out of the bar after he had refused one of them who had kept trying to sniff his neck like he was some sort of snack whenever Chad and Katie were occupied. His inner voice telling him that they were up to no good and he had been right. Now he was running for his life and he didn’t know how much longer he could run for. 

He could clearly see his breath now and knew that the temperature had dropped significantly in the last while, as the coldness of the night overtook the landscape. Lost in the woods and then freezing to death… Jared’s entire body shuddered as he imagined all types of animals feasting on his decaying flesh. 

Shaking his head back and forth to clear his mind once more, he quickened his pace to continue on in the hopes of finding somewhere to stop and hide. His legs were burning now all the way from his ankles to his thighs. He could feel the muscles getting tighter and he knew that soon he wouldn’t be able to walk, never mind run. His eyes kept trying to scout out the landscape, to find somewhere to hide, but in the dark it was becoming hopeless, which is why he didn’t see the upturned log jutting out across the forest floor. 

His left foot caught it mid-stride and down he went in a heap of spiralling arms and legs. He heard a snap and blistering pain radiated from his left foot. He knew he was in great difficulty and nothing could have prevented him emitting the high-pitched scream that tore from his throat, which echoed all around him in the darkness of the night. 

Jared reached for his leg and tried to see the damage but it was useless and the weight of the night bore down on him. The coldness of the freshly fallen snow was now seeping through his denim jeans leaving him with a bone-gnawing chill. He began crying once more, huge tears streamed down his cheeks and dripped off his chin, on to his sweater below. Even though he kept trying to be quiet, to stop his hiccupping sobs, the throbbing pain in his foot wouldn’t let him. So, Jared sat there, waiting until they found him and it would be over. 

The snapping of a branch to Jared’s right made him jump, his free hand automatically going up to his mouth to try to stem the noises that were still flowing from his lips. He leaned as far into the tree behind him as he could, hoping that whoever was out there would pass him by and not notice him, but it wasn’t to be. 

He could feel the footsteps getting closer and closer, so he closed his eyes not wanting to see who had found him. A wet swipe of a tongue had him startling back against the tree and he opened his eyes to find a wolf cub, licking over his face and hand. For a while he just stared at the canine, wondering where he had come from, and even though he knew it was a wolf, he reached up tentatively anyway with his right hand and started to pat the wolfs head. He smiled when the pup licked his hand once more. Jared could hear the thumping of the tail as it swished back and forth across the hard ground.

Jared started to relax slowly as he patted the cub on its head which helped his breathing to regulate and becoming calmer and less rapid. The pounding of his heart also lessened and he knew it was because of the wolf. The wolf started whining at him and sniffing around his sore leg which caused Jared to flinch slightly, praying that the dog wouldn’t accidently touch him and make the pain flare up again. 

But to Jared’s surprise the wolf just sat back on his hind legs and howled to the sky above. It sounded like it was calling for help which Jared figured was silly as they were in the middle of nowhere, but then where had the little guy come from? It wasn’t like his pack would help him; they’d probably kill him for touching their pup.

As his mind began racing with scenarios of how big the young wolf’s pack was, the pain, exhaustion and extreme cold finally took their toll on Jared and he slipped into unconsciousness, not seeing the larger wolf as it came around the tree following the pup’s cries.

~*~

His snout moved from side to side as if in disbelief upon seeing the man that the pup had found. He realised quickly that the man had lost consciousness and he would need to be moved as the temperature was dropping fast. Even though it was a dense forest, the area itself was prone to harsh winters and it was late November as it was, so the nights were bitterly cold already.

Looking down, his brightly coloured green eyes scanned the man and then his nose caught the scent of blood. Moving his large head closer he noticed that one of his legs looked severely broken, but it wasn’t an open fracture, which meant the blood was coming from somewhere else. 

He knew it would need medical treatment fast, so he changed to his human form and looked down at the pup. He told him to head for the den before he reached down and gently picked up the man, only then realising how tall the guy. He could feel the muscle in the man’s back and shoulders and he couldn’t help but hum gently in approval.

He rearranged his grip to make sure it was secure and began making his way through the dense forest. He could easily see his way thanks to his iridescent green eyes, a trait he got from his parents. Night vision also came very handy in times like this. He heard the steps of the pup ahead of him and he smiled to himself that the little pup was leading the way. He turned abruptly to the left, the pup doing the same and made his way along the forest floor until he came to a clearing where he could see a few pairs of eyes looking out at him in curiosity. He could tell the moment they smelled the blood of the man he was carrying. 

People emerged from the surrounding trees, two of them were his parents, and they moved cautiously closer to inspect what was going on. Even though one was the Alpha, he was looking at the person his son was carrying warily. Jensen also spotted Logan heading to his parents who caught him and cuddled him close.

He stopped when his parents were right in front of him and he looked at them with pleading eyes, trying to tell them that everything was okay, but he knew that they would ask him what had happened and he braced himself for it, squaring his shoulders and holding the unconscious man closer to his chest, hoping that he stayed this way for a little longer.

“Jensen, who is this and where did you find him?” his mother, Samantha, asked him softly.

“I don’t know who he is, mom. Logan ran ahead of me and I followed him. I knew he had caught a scent or he heard something I couldn’t pick up in the woods. When I got there, the man was already after passing out and it looks like it was over his leg. It’s severely broken and he’s bleeding from somewhere. I figured that getting him here first before bringing him into town would be my best bet. I know it’s rather unwise for me to do it, but something about him just ensnared me, mom. I couldn’t help it, so I carried him here,” Jensen replied without taking a single breath. 

“Okay sweetheart, I believe you. I’ll ask Jim to look at him and see if he can be treated here or if we need to get him somewhere soon. Your father and I will go get Jake while you bring him to your cabin, okay?” his mom replied before she turned away with her husband and headed in the direction of Jim’s cabin. 

Jensen smiled at his mom before she moved completely from sight. He turned left again and headed to his cabin. He nudged the door open with his hip and made his way across the wooden floor and carefully laid the man on top of his bed. Just as he finished doing so, his door opened again with Jake and his parents walking through the entrance. 

“So Jensen, your mom’s been telling me you found someone injured in the woods and brought him here. If you don’t mind moving aside, I’ll assess him.”

Jensen blushed as he moved out the way, letting Jake move closer to his bed, carrying his doctor’s bag with him. As Jake got to work assessing the man lying on Jensen’s bed, Jensen watched nervously, hoping that they wouldn’t have to take him to the town located ten miles away. Jensen was already feeling protective of the man and he didn’t know if he could handle bringing him somewhere else. 

Jensen stood with his parents and watched and waited in silence until Jake stood up straight and turned around to face them. 

“So I have good news and bad news; which one would you like first?” Jake asked the three extremely quiet people standing before him.

“Give me the bad news first and then follow up with the good news. It might soften the blow for me,” Jensen replied, even as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Okay, he has from what I can ascertain he may have at least two fractures along the tibia and the fibula bones. Luckily it’s a closed fracture, so he shouldn’t het an infection, but I will not be able to set it here. Now, I don’t want to alarm anyone, but I think he needs to see the doctors at the hospital. I will go with him to make sure he’s safe, because I think he was running from someone or something. I can see what looks like skin under his nails and that could mean he was attacked and fought whoever it was off, but we can’t know for sure.

“There are abrasions and shallow cuts along his back, and from what I can see they run below the waist. I don’t think it happened when he fell earlier when you found him, Jensen. So who’s coming with me in the pickup to bring the young man to get more medical attention?” Jake asked as he looked around at each of them. It was also only him that realised that the young man had stirred, but only slightly, so he would keep the word ‘Alpha’ to himself as he looked around the room.

“I’ll go,” replied Jensen even, as he looked past Jake to the man on the bed. He wondered who was he and how old he was.

“I’ll go with you as well so we have back up in case anything happens while we’re there, and because the roads are quite dangerous,” replied Jeff as he watched how his son kept looking at the young man lying on his bed. He knew that Jensen had formed some sort of bond and had grown quite attached, even though they never spoke one work to each other.

Jensen looked across the space in to his father’s eyes and knew that he had figured out why his son was so enamoured with the man lying on the bed before them. Jensen couldn’t stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks then and turned his head away slightly to save himself any more embarrassment. 

“I’ve splinted his leg for travel so it will not cause any more pain, but we’ll have to take it slow as to not jar his leg, okay? Jeff, if you would be so kind as to get the truck ready, then Jensen and I can get the young man ready to go.”

Jake waited until Jeff left before turning back around to the bed. Nodding to Jensen, they both moved closer and decided how to carry the man out of the house. Jake could tell straight away that Jensen would want to do almost of the work, but he couldn’t let the man’s stubbornness get in the way of the medical care the young man required. 

He indicated to Jensen to lift the man from the top half while he maintained an even lift on the long legs before him. Between both of them they lifted him off the bed with minimal upset and made their way back outside to where they could hear the engine running. Jensen turned first and hopped into the back while carefully pulling the sleeping young man with him, and even though he was gentle, the young man let out a pained moan. The minute Jensen heard him he moved his hand over the man’s hair and whispered that he was alright. When Jake got the all clear he followed and carefully rearranged the broken leg and the other one safely before tapping Jeff’s shoulder to say it was alright to drive.

Jeff put the truck into gear and headed down the dirt track until he got to the main road and turned right. It took a further twenty five minutes to reach the hospital where Jeff parked right outside the emergency exit. He jumped out of the driver’s seat and went back to the rear passenger door on the side closest to him. Just as Jeff pulled open the door, he felt a hand grip his shoulder and it took every bit of willpower not to rip the hand off and break it. He took a deep breath before turning around to face the owner of the offending appendage. When he finally turned fully around he came face to face with the wide-eyed security cop. The man realised who he had touched and was about to pee his pants in utter fear. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise who it was until you turned around. Please forgive me, Alpha,” beseeched the man, still looking scared.

“It’s okay Aldis, I know you didn’t recognise the truck when I stopped, but you can help me now. We have an injured man in the back seat with a severely broken left leg. We will need assistance to get him inside safely.”

“Right away Alpha,” replied Aldis before clicking his radio and asking for assistance at the emergency exit right now.

Within two seconds of the radio call ending, the door opened and a gurney with two nurses and a doctor raced out the doors, only pausing momentarily when they spotted the Alpha. They nodded to him before asking him to move so they could get a closer look at the injured man. 

Jensen barely contained his growl when he was politely asked to move and only his fathers’ hand on his arm stopped him from baring his teeth. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, he slowly moved himself from the back seat, gently placing the young mans’ head down onto the seat first. 

Stepping back from the vehicle was the hardest thing Jensen had to face in a long time but he knew he would only have gotten in the way. He watched in fascination as the medical team assessed the man and quickly but carefully manoeuvred him to the gurney before wheeling him away. Jake was right beside them as they moved through the doors once more. Jensen and Jeff followed them as they all headed inside the hospital. 

Hours passed by (or was it days?) before anyone came back to the waiting room to talk to them. Jensen was pacing, so much so he was surprised there wasn’t an indent in the linoleum flooring. His dad just rolled his eyes at the constant motion knowing that it wouldn’t cease until word reached them that the young man was going to be okay. Both of their heads turned towards the door when they heard it begin to move and only relaxed slightly when Jake walked in. 

“I can see that you’ve almost gouged out the flooring with your pacing Jensen,” was the first thing out of Jake’s mouth as he came further into the room. His eye roll was next. 

“Bite me, Jake,” replied Jensen before blushing bright red when he realised what he’d said. He was about to apologise when Jake waved him off and he knew everything was okay with them.

“So, I’m guessing the both of you are waiting to hear what’s happening? First of all we’ve managed to find out that the young man is called Jared Padalecki and he’s originally from San Antonio, Texas.”

“Jared,” Jensen couldn’t help trying his name out, liking the way it rolled off his tongue.

“We found his driving licence in the back pocket of his torn jeans. Second, the broken leg has been fixed, the doctor fitted temporary fixtures to secure the leg and make sure it heals right. He doesn’t want to have to go back in and re-break the bone to re-set it once more. I was allowed to be in the room while the operation was taking place. They knew that you, Jeff, would want to be informed of everything that happened.

“Now, we don’t know how long he’s been in the area but, we can find out by asking around the town to see if he has any family here. Jensen, I would like for your friend Chris and yourself to check in to it for the Alpha and me. Jared will have to stay here for at least two-three days so the doctor can asses how he’s recuperating and how the bone is healing.

“We have ascertained that he was probably in a fight with something. The doctor thinks it’s another wolf, although we would know if there were any strange wolves on pack lands, but we can’t rule it out either until we get the results back. There are physical signs of an attack, so the skin samples have just been sent to the lab for identification and that’s where we are at right now. Once we get the results back we can proceed with an investigation if needs be. The doctor has informed Matt about what has happened tonight so at least the sheriff’s up to date on the events.”

“I’ll get in contact with Chris in the morning,” Jensen said, “and we can start soon after that. I don’t think I can do anything more tonight with it being so late. Dad, do you want me to call mom to let her know what’s happening?” Jensen turned to where his dad was sitting on one of the chairs.

“Go right ahead son and tell her we’ll be home shortly, that’s including you Jensen. I know you want to stay, but I need you to come back to the pack grounds until you head off with Chris in the morning. You can visit Jared later on tomorrow, ok, so don’t panic,” Jeff said and he saw his son’s shoulders collapse, but he knew he would do as he was asked. 

“Ok dad, I’ll come home, but can we be kept updated on Jared’s progress, if it’s okay with the hospital?” replied Jensen, looking at his dad with big hopeful eyes.

His dad rolled his eyes at him and looked at Jake for the answer and saw the man nod his head in approval. He turned back to his son and nodded his head in an up and down pattern which made Jensen smile that really dazzling one he had when he was really delighted.

So, with the nod of agreement about being updated on Jared, Jensen headed for the door with his father alongside him, making their way out the main double doors and back to the truck. Jensen opened the passenger door with enthusiasm and jumped in and buckled his safety belt. He could hear his dad laughing softly at his antics but he didn’t care because Jensen was pretty sure he had just found his mate after all these years. 

While they drove back at a more normal speed, they sat in comfortable silence, both thinking about the last few hours. 

“Hey dad, how come you let Jake address you using your name and not your title of Alpha?” asked Jensen wondering what the reply would be.

“I could see him looking between the young man and I, and I knew he could tell that the he could possibly hear something and didn’t want to freak the kid out.”

“Oh yeah, that does explain it.”

“Yeah, it hit the nail in the head alright, and I trust Jake so there’s that,” Jeff replied while keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

They drifted back into silence once more until they pulled onto the dirt track that led to the pack grounds which took up over one hundred acres of forestry and lakes. Jared was lucky that he was running from something in their territory and not further away where help would have arrived too late for a positive outcome to have happened.

~*~

Sam was waiting for them as the truck rolled to a stop outside of the cabin the Alpha and herself used. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, her feet bare even though it was very cold but she didn’t feel it. One of the benefits of being a werewolf was that they were always running a higher temperature then their human counterparts. She smiled at both of them and watched them attentively until they reached the porch where she then proceeded to kiss her mate’s lips and hug her son. She followed her mate inside holding Jensen’s hand and guided her son to the nearest seat where he could relax. Moving over to the coffee pot, she poured out three big mugs and gave one to her mate, one to her son and one for herself.

She watched the two men as they drank their coffees and waited for them to mellow out enough to find out about the young man that Jensen found in the woods. Sipping her coffee she sat down at the kitchen table and waited and then she spotted their shoulders relax even further, so she knew now was the time to ask her question.

“So, do you have any new information about the young man and what happened to him tonight?” Sam inquired as she looked at Jeff and then at Jensen.

Jeff was the first one to look up and she smiled at him in encouragement for him to continue if he so wished.

“His name is Jared and from what we can tell he moved out here recently, but we don’t know how long ago. Jake has asked Jensen to bring Chris along with him tomorrow and ask around the town to see if anyone knows him and what they can tell us about him.”

Jeff left the first part of the information sink in before he continued on with the rest of it.

“Jake has also taken samples of skin from underneath the boy’s fingernails to be analysed and has asked for the report to be sent to him. He’s also staying at the hospital in case anything else happens. I doubt anything will, but it’s better to be safe.”

“Jesus, that poor kid. I hope we can find out who scared him so much that he ran into the woods without a heavy winter jacket on and stop it from happening again,” replied Sam, her heart aching for the mysterious young man that was only here a short time ago. 

Both of the men in the room nodded their heads in agreement. Jensen was the first to move and head towards the cabin door. Looking back at his parents, he bade them goodnight, or what was left of it, and made his way back to his own cabin which was about a minute walk from his parents one. Opening the door again feels like a lifetime since he’d done it previously when it was only an hour or so ago. His eyes instantly settle on his bed. He can still make out the impression of where Jared had been laid down. 

He was standing over the bed before he even realised he had moved and his fingers gently moved along the indentation as if he could still feel the young man that had been there. Sliding his jeans down his legs and pulling his shirt off, he pulled the blankets down and climbed under them and curled into the wall and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around the pillow that still smelled of Jared. 

Jensen didn’t know how long he slept, but it was the suns bright rays piercing through his closed eye lids that woke him. Pulling himself up, he went into the bathroom and showered before getting into a fresh pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt, his favourite to be exact, a led zeppelin one that his mom gave him a few years ago for his birthday. Even though it was thread bare he liked the softness of it against his skin.

Walking back out to his kitchen he turns on the coffee machine and stares out into the room while he waited for it to brew. The aroma permeated the room as the black liquid slowly dripped down into the pot beneath it. 

When it finished, he poured it into a very large mug sitting on the draining board near the sink. He moaned out load as the first taste hit his tongue before sliding back down along his throat. He savoured the cup before pouring out another mug full. This one he drank slightly quicker, but he still relished it as he swallows each mouthful. Rinsing the mug out once more, he placed in on the draining board and headed outside in search of Chris. He already knew where he’d find him though: in the cabin that he shares with his mate, Chad. 

Walking over, he kept thinking of Jared, wondering what colours his eyes would be, and hoping for a hazel colour or a kaleidoscope of colours that constantly changed depending on Jared’s mood. He was knocking on the door before he even realised that he’d reached his destination. Shaking his head at himself he schooled his face to look casual before the door opened. 

Chris was the first one to get to the door, pulling it open and was just about to tell whoever it was to fuck off when he spotted that it was his best friend standing there and even though he was trying to school his features, Chris could tell instantly that something was wrong.

“Jensen, what’s wrong and don’t tell me there isn’t anything wrong because I can read you like a god damn book.”

Jensen rolled his eyes at his best friend and decided to tell him all that had happened to save him from being made spill later down the line.

“I need you to come with me into town. Jake asked me to know if you’d accompany me in search of some answers. I found a guy named Jared unconscious in the woods last night and brought him back here where Jake took a look at him. We had to take him to the hospital because he had a broken leg and what appeared to be marks from being attacked by a were.” 

“Jesus. You’ve had an eventful night, that’s for sure. Let me grab my wallet and then we can go.”

“What about Chad, shouldn’t you tell him that you’re heading out?”

“He’s already gone to the bookstore before his shift starts, which should be soon, so we should call in there too and then we’ll ask both Chad and Katie if they recognise this Jared that you found.”

“That sounds like a plan. Maybe we should call in there first just in case they do know him and can tell us if they know where he was last night.”

Chris nodded his head and turned back inside to grab his wallet before closing the door, he then turned back around and was just about to make his way towards the truck but stopped short when he realised that Jensen had forgotten to ask Jeff if he could borrow the vehicle.

“Jensen, did you forget something?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“The truck would be sort of handy to get into town with,” smirked Chris as he looked at his best friend. 

Jensen snorted when he realised his mistake and told with Chris to follow him with a wave of his hand. Luckily for Jensen, Chris knew what he meant, and soon afterwards they were making the same trip into town like so many times before, only they were more pressing matters at hand then getting birthday or Christmas gifts for their family or loved ones.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence as they drove along the road; even more snow had fallen since Jensen was last out which was about six hours ago. Jensen concentrated on driving the truck, even with his heightened senses and quick reflexes it was still hazardous on the road. 

Jensen parked as close to the bookstore as he could before he turned to Chris and told him that they’d talk to Chad and Katie first before going to other places. The door chimed its jingle as they entered and immediately the two inside, one from behind the cash register and the other from between the book shelves, looked up. Chad smiled when he spotted Chris and headed out from between the shelves where he had been rearranging the books after a few teenagers left them in disarray. He kissed Chris and gave Jensen a pat on the shoulder before heading back around the counter to stand next to Katie who was looking at both Jensen and Chris in intrigue as they usually don’t come down here unless they were all heading out together for a few drinks in the local bar.

“Not that I mind seeing both of you here, but what brings you in this morning?” Katie asks, looking them both in the face.

“Well, my dad asked me to find out some information for Jake because Logan and I were on a night time adventure to build up his abilities to scent prey and the like, when we heard a lot of noise. Logan got there before me and found a man with a broken leg, slumped next to a huge tree. By the time I reached him he had slipped in to unconsciousness so I carried him back to our home and ….”

“You brought a stranger into our pack home?” interrupted Chad.

“If you’d let me finish I can tell you what else happened, if that’s okay with you Chad?” replied Jensen as he looked at his friend and fellow pack member.

“Yeah, sorry, I was just surprised. Please tell us the rest,” Chad sheepishly replied.

“So when I got back with the young man, with Logan ahead of us, mom and dad saw me come into the clearing pretty quickly and asked me about the guy, and I don’t know, he enraptured me so much that I knew I couldn’t leave him out there alone in the woods to die of hypothermia. So, when I got back mom told me to take him to my cabin, which I did, and she called for Jake to come and see the man, which he did.

“So after checking the guy out, he told us that he needed immediate hospital attention and that it would be great if dad could take us, which he did willingly. It took us a few minutes to get him into the truck and we headed to the hospital slowly as we could so we wouldn’t jostle his leg too much. While we were there they found his wallet with his ID. His name’s Jared Padalecki.”

“Did you say Jared just now or was I hearing things?”

“Yeah I did, why?”

“We know him, he works here. Oh my god Katie, Jared got hurt last night. I knew we shouldn’t have left him when he told us he would be alright, especially when those strange guys were at him, but I thought he told them off,” cried Chad as he moved back around the counter and went over to Chris for comfort.

“Christ, now I feel like shit. Poor guy, he must have been awfully scared to go running through the forest in the dead of night. Thank god it was you and Logan that found him, if it was those assholes who knows what could have happened,” replied Katie, angry at herself for what happened to Jared.

“Can we go visit him?” asked Chad looking at his mate and Jensen.

“Not at the moment, Chad. Dad and I are waiting for Jake to contact us to let us know when he wakes up and if it would be okay to visit later.”

“Well, at least we know Jake is there and can reassure Jared that nobody will hurt him while he’s under their care at the hospital.”

Katie was looking out the window when the others turned in her direction and they all frowned when they saw that she was deep in thought. 

“Katie, are you gonna be ok?”

“Yeah, I will be once I see Jared for myself and know that he’s really ok. Not that I don’t believe you, Jensen, it’s just that we’ve gotten to know Jared these past few weeks and he’s become a true friend. He might not know what we are, but I think if he did it wouldn’t matter to him because he’s such a nice, caring person, you know?”

“I know what you mean. I really do want to see him with my own eyes as well and I hope Chris will come along too so he can also meet him because I think you and him would be great friends,” responded Chad as he looked up in to his mate’s gorgeous eyes that were shining down on him with love and affection.

“I’ll come with you and I’m sure Jensen will as well, won’t you Jen?” asked Chris of his best friend.

“Of course I’ll be there. I already told Jake that I need to know what happens from now on and both dad and Jake agreed.”

“I think we should call Misha and ask him if we can close up early. I don’t think I could concentrate now, even if he raised our pay,” acknowledged Katie as she looked at the other three and she could see that Chad agreed with her. So with a nod from Chad, she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her cell and proceeded to call Misha to fill him in on what had happened to Jared and to ask him if they could close early.

Chad busied himself with fixing up the rest of the books that were left about the place while Katie made her phone call. He needed to keep himself busy as he was sick with worry over his friend. He knew Chris could tell because as he was busy with tiding up, he didn’t realise he had put books in the wrong place until Chris came up behind him, wrapped his strong arms around him and rocked them from side to side whispering into Chad’s ears that everything would be okay. 

As Chad calmed his breathing in the safety of his mate’s arms, he looked up at the books he had just shelved and rolled his eyes when he spotted that he put a book starting with the letter B in the section that was for books with titles starting with the letter D. He definitely knew now that being here was not the right thing for him at the moment.

Looking up as he heard Katie say goodbye to Misha on the phone, he turned around in Chris’s arms and reached up to kiss him swiftly on the lips as a thank you for being there. He took Chris’s hand in his and they made their way back to the cashier desk. 

“So what did Misha say?”

“He told me ‘of course you can, you crazy girl’ and that we must keep him informed about Sasquatch because he has become an excellent employ who makes the rest of us sparkle or some shit like that,” Katie responded with a toothy grin.

“Excuse me, but we’re not from Twilight you know. God, that man is a freaking smart ass but he’s also lucky that he’s a great boss as well,” snorted Chad in reply. 

Katie, Chris and Jensen all chuckled out loud when Chad finished his sentence. 

Katie grabbed her coat from the back office and picked up Chad’s one, too before heading back to the front and ushering everyone outside so she could lock up. When she turned back around after hearing the locks go into place, she looked at the three of them as if to say ‘where next’.

“How about Jim’s place across the road? He does make the best cinnamon rolls and coffee around here.”

“He’s the only place around here that makes cinnamon rolls. Jen,” replied Chris with a smirk. 

“Oh bite your tongue, heathen,” Jensen replied smiling.

Walking across the street to Jim’s diner, the four friends were quiet as they wracked their brains trying to think if any strange werewolves had been around the area and each one of them came to the same conclusion. They had masked their scents somehow in order to go undetected which was not condoned by all packs across the United States, so they must be rogues. Wolves usually became rogues by being kicked out of their own pack and its subsequent territory, causing them to roam the lands trying to find somewhere to settle or take over. Plus, attacking a human who was defenceless was also a heinous act. Jensen hoped that when Jared woke up that he could shed some light on what happened and what had him so terrified that he ran off in the forest in the dead of night. 

Pulling the diner door open, all four of them made their way to their usual booth and picked up a menu. Chad decided on a small stack of pancakes, Katie ordered the same while Chris and Jensen ordered a medium stack with a drizzling of maple syrup; all four of them got coffees. Jensen’s was the only one that was black even Chad didn’t understand how he could drink it that way. 

When they finished eating their second breakfast, they all ordered cinnamon rolls to finish it off. Jim rolled his eyes at the four of them, knowing that if they weren’t werewolves, the amount of food would have been half the amount. He knew why they were all looking so sad and withdrawn as he had received a phone call from his long life friend, the Alpha, just before he opened up and he was filled in on what had happened the previous hours of the night. He still couldn’t believe that Jared had been attacked and had managed to get away, only to fall and break his leg in the process. He just hoped that the young man would be okay. 

As they sat there and ate their cinnamon rolls, they wondered how much longer it would be until Jensen got word from Jake about how Jared was. If he woke up, would he remember everything? Would he remember his attackers and would he recognise them again if he saw them? They would have to keep calm and level headed until then, so they wondered where they could go until any news reached them. 

In the end it was decided amongst all of them to head back to their homes, but Jensen was also going to fill in his dad that two of his pack knew Jared very well and worked with him on a daily basis. 

Chapter Two

Jared blinked as he opened his eyes and he was instantly hit with bright sunshine coming through the massive windows which took up one side of the wall near his bed. He knew then that he was not in his own bed wrapped up in his warm comfy blankets. Forcing his eyes to stay open this time, he moved his head from side to side taking in his surroundings before his eyes finally fell on the huge cast that went from his knee all the way to the bottom of his foot. 

Trying to remember, he started blinking to see if it would clear the fogginess that was encasing his brain. As he sat there trying to remember he had no idea that a silent alarm had gone off on the nurse’s station alerting them to his distress. Jared looked up at the door when he heard the whooshing sound as it opened. He kept staring in that direction when two people crossed the threshold and entered his room. Jared could tell that one was a nurse from her uniform but he didn’t know who the guy was and what reason he had to be in the room with her. Jared was still looking at him in confusion because they guy was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, which meant he wasn’t hospital staff. On realising this he tried making himself smaller in the bed which was being hampered by the giant freaking cast that he subsequently forgotten about when the two entered the room. 

The two new comers noticed Jared’s agitation straight away and immediately slowed down and put their hands up as if to say we mean no harm. Jared gradually relaxed nodding with his head that it was okay for the two of them to approach his bed; he silently watched the nurse as she took his vitals and wrote them into his chart that was hanging off the end of his bed. Before leaving the room the nurse turned to the other man and told him to be careful and not to upset her patient, the young man smiled at her and nodded his head in agreement. 

Jared watched the guy closely as he approached his bed, the young man held up his hands to assure Jared that he meant no harm and waited until Jared acknowledged him before he moved. Jared waited a minute or two before using his hand as a gesture to move forward, on which the man did so, crossing the last bit of distance to now stand beside his bed. Jared relaxed enough to notice that the guy was shorter than him so it made his shoulders relax more. He waited for the guy to speak and he wasn’t disappointed, as not two seconds later the man opened his mouth and began talking. 

“Hi Jared, my name is Jake and before you ask how the hell I know your name, the doctors who put the cast on your leg informed me when they found your wallet last night. It had your driving licence inside. Now, I’m pretty sure you’ve also figured out that you broke your leg last night and that’s why it’s in a cast today,” smiled Jake reassuringly. 

Jared nodded, briefly as Jake had taken the words right out of his mouth. “How did I get here, though, because the last thing I remember is leaning up against a tree with a little wolf pup. Oh god, nothing happened the little guy did it? Please tell me nobody hurt him,” Jared inquired imploringly. 

“It’s okay Jared, the little wolf is fine, no harm came to him and that I can promise you,” smiled Jake reassuringly.

Jared’s shoulders sagged immediately knowing that the pup was okay. He knew it was silly but deep down that the pup was the reason he was safe now and on the mend. 

Once Jake had reassured Jared that everything was okay, he told him that he was going to make a quick phone call to let the people who found him know that he was awake and doing okay and that he when he was up to it he might be able to shed some light on what had made him run into the forest at night. He could tell that Jared was worried in case people wouldn’t believe him, but then again, this town wasn’t your typical town. Most of the residents, if not all, were of lycan descent, so the realtor must have seen something in this guy to sell him a house here. He told Jared that he would be back as soon as he made the phone call so he wouldn’t alone while they waited for the sheriff and the people who rescued him. 

Jake left the room and headed down the hall to make his call to Jeff who in turn would bring the sheriff with him. Jake snorted to himself out loud when he remembered that Jensen would also be coming along and Jake hoped that Jared would somehow remember his voice if he tries to remember what happened to him and it gets too much. Jake also hoped that if it was rogue wolves that they’d be easily found and held accountable for the actions, because even Jake could tell that the kid had a kind of quality in him that might even help Jensen settle because it was long over due for him to find his soul mate. 

Everyone in the pack had a mate except for Jensen who was still unmated. Even just a few days ago citing that he hadn’t met the one that his wolf would call out for and if he’s gonna be pack Alpha someday he will need the stability of his mate along side him to keep him grounded. 

After he pressed the end call button, he turned around and headed back to Jared’s room to sit with him until everyone came. He just hoped that they didn’t overwhelm him because he was still in recovery and if he felt that Jared was getting agitated or upset in any way he would have to get people to leave the room, even his alpha, which would not be an easy task. But he knew Jeff would understand that Jared’s wellbeing is paramount and nothing else would come before that, not even getting the answers they were hoping for. 

He opened the door quietly and stuck his head in first just so Jared would know it was him. He was instantly pleased when the man smiled at him, gesturing with his hand to come in, so Jake did. He walked over to the chair and plonked his ass on it and the two of them started talking about everything and anything, but Jake stayed away from the topic of the previous night on purpose wanting Jensen here first.

~*~

Just as Jensen and his three friends exited Jim’s diner, Jensen’s phone rang loudly in the chilly air. It was instantly answered and Jensen was quiet as he listened to the person on the other end, his face splitting with a huge smile and the other three knew right away that it was about Jared.

“So I’m guessing you’ve already figured out who was on the phone and before any of you ask, yes it was about Jared. That was my dad on the phone. He just received a call from Jake to let him know that Jared is awake and is doing okay. Now I know that both of you would like to come with me now, but dad had asked only for me to be there with him and the sheriff. Both Jake and dad will think that me being there will calm Jared down which has me totally perplexed because its not like I actually spoke to Jared,” Jensen said, a little out of breath. 

All three of his friends had smirks across their faces and it was only then did he realise he rambled quite a bit. He knew instantly when his cheeks suffused with a red tinge as he could feel the heat on his face. 

Chad was the one to break the enveloping quiet, “it’s obvious to us, Jensen, that even though Jared was unconscious, your soothing words most likely penetrated his mind and he probably still remembers the timbre of you voice or the soft way your hand stoked through his hair, so it’s completely understandable why both your dad and Jake want you there. It’s so Jared doesn’t freak out when he has to tell Matt what happened after we all parted ways the other night.

“Jake thinks that when Jared hears your voice you’ll instantly calm him down and even though Jared will be confused, he will welcome it none the less. So I think you should head back to our main pack lands and get your dad so the both of you can meet Matt at the hospital. We’ll find our own way home later, so shoo.”

Jensen laughed loudly when Chad had ended the conversation with the word ‘shoo’, but he listened to the guy and walked the rest of the way back to the truck and headed off down the main street before heading back out across the wooded areas and scenic spots. As Jensen pulled in to the clearing, he spotted his dad waiting for him. Slowing down the truck, he waited for his dad to climb in before reversing back a small bit until he could carry out a turn to point the vehicle in the right direction. He pressed the accelerator when he heard the distinct sound of a seat belt being fastened.

~*~

An hour had ticked by when both Jared and Jake startled when they heard a knock on the door. Jake looked at Jared before getting up to answer it. He pulled the door wide open so Jared could see who was standing there as well. Jared’s eyes widened when he saw three men standing there, one of them was the sheriff, his uniform a dead giveaway. The other two he didn’t know but he had a feeling deep down that those were the two men that brought him to the hospital.

He nodded to Jake to let him know that they could come in, which they did. Each of them stood at the end of the bed, the sheriff already had has little spiral notebook out and was only waiting until he had the go ahead from Jake to start asking his questions. When Jake nodded his approval, the young sheriff came closer to the bed. 

 

“Hi Jared, my name is Matt and I’m here to ask you a few questions about what happened to you if that’s okay,” asked Matt reassuringly. Jared nodded his head in a positive manner before speaking quietly. 

“I don’t know if I remember everything, but okay. Before we start could I have a glass of water, please, if that’s not too much trouble,” responded Jared.

“Of course you can have some water.”

Matt turned to Jake who was already on top of things and was currently pouring out a glass of cold water before handing it to Jared; he then walked back to the chair to sit down.

“I moved here about three weeks ago after I found my ex-boyfriend in bed with another man who was supposed to be my friend. I told them to get the hell out of my apartment. I couldn’t stand to live there anymore. Every time I was there all I could see was them. Together. I decided to just pack up and get the hell out of there. I looked online for a new place to live and I came across the log cabin. I fell in love with it instantly, just where it was nestled in between huge trees with the mountains in the background. I contacted the realtor the following morning and here I am.”

Jared paused for a few moments to take a breath and to calm down; looking around at the other occupants he instantly became calmer when he looked at the green eyed man once more.

“I managed to get a job at the local bookstore and the two people who work there became my friends; maybe you know Chad and Katie. Both of them welcomed me in and last night they asked me if I wanted to go to the bar with them and have a few drinks. I agreed to immediately because we all needed to wind down after the long week we had; some customers can never be happy.

“So we headed out around 9.30 and we were enjoying ourselves, but sometime during our night out, I was at the bar ordering another round when I felt someone near my neck and then I heard the a sound like someone breathing in, almost like they were sniffing me which I found pretty odd since I’m not a flower or an exotic fruit. I told them to leave me alone and I thought they did leave, but as I was walking back home, I heard foot steps so I started to walk quicker but they kept coming. I thought I had given them the slip but I was grabbed from behind and I started to fight them off,” gulped Jared as he tried to suck in some valuable oxygen. 

“It’s okay Jared, you’re safe here with us, and nobody in this room is going to hurt you in anyway. Take your time and continue when you can,” said Jensen quietly while stroking a hand through Jared’s hair. He could tell instantly when Jared relaxed, his breathing evened out and he tilted his head upwards to the man who was comforting him.

Jared smiled when he realised it was the man with the intense green eyes. He didn’t know why, but he felt totally safe next to him. “It took a while, but I managed to fight them off. I know I scratched them and kicked them as hard I could, but I also think they clawed at my back because I felt pain, like razors dragging across my flesh. Once I got free of them I ran as fast and as hard as I could. They followed me, but I kept going even though I was beginning to get tired and it was getting so cold. My lungs and legs were starting to ache from the sheer pace that I was running. I tried to scan the area ahead of me, but it was just so dark by then that I didn’t see the fallen log and I hit it at full speed. I went ass over head and I just heard a snap.

“Once I gained my equilibrium I managed to drag myself into a cut out area of the tree that had brought my downfall and I hid there. I tried to see the damage on my leg but every movement hurt, so I just sat there hoping that they wouldn’t find me. I don’t know how much time had passed when the little wolf pup showed up, but boy was I glad to see him. He sat by my leg and rubbed his head against my chest as if to comfort me. I was still breathing quite rapidly at this stage so I started rubbing the soft fur on his head and it slowly brought my breathing down to a more regulated state. I don’t remember much more after that. I think I passed out, but can’t be a hundred percent certain because I could feel someone touching my face and head; he also whispered that everything was going to be okay.”

Realisation dawned on Jared when he listened to what he just said and turned to the man who was sitting near him and holding his hand.

“Oh my god, it was you wasn’t it? You kept me calm and talked to me even though I wasn’t fully awake. Thank you for doing that, because I know you didn’t have too,” smiled Jared, his dimples on full effect. 

Jensen barely contained his whimper when he saw that blinding smile that was currently aimed at him but he managed to speak just about anyway.

“No problem Jared, you needed some reassurances even though you weren’t with it so to speak,” replied Jensen. 

Jared sat back taking in everything that just happened including how flustered Jensen became when he smiled at him, Jared filled it away for future reference. 

“So what’s going to happen now? I’m assuming that there was enough evidence on my person when I came in that samples were taken for analysis.”

“You’re right there, Jared. Skin samples were taken and sent to the lab for tests; we’re hoping for a result before the day is out.”

“So we just have to wait?”

No sooner were the words out of Jared’s mouth, there was a knock on the door. Jake got up immediately to answer it, and whoever it was didn’t want to intrude but handed an envelope to Jake before heading away again. He closed the door behind him as he moved back inside the room where everyone was looking at him, then down at the envelope.

Jake handed the envelope to Matt before moving back to where he was when the knock came. He then turned his attention back to the sheriff and waited for the man to let them know the results. 

Knowing that everyone in the room was waiting for him, he brought the envelope closer before carefully tearing open the sealed edge. He pulled two pieces of paper out and he just stared in shock for a few minutes before lifting up his head and looking around the room at the other occupants. 

“Jeff, we’re going to have to tell Jared everything. This will affect him more than he knows,” he said, passing over the first sheet of paper to his Alpha.

The man instantly frowned and was starting to look disturbed and slightly angry before handing the sheet to Jake who swore in a hushed voice.

He turned towards Jeff and nodded his head in agreement before finally passing on the sheet of paper to Jensen who he hoped would think rationally and let the pack decide the final outcome of Jared’s attack with Jared’s approval. 

He held his breath while Jensen absorbed what was written in black and white on the crisp white sheet of paper in front of him. He could see the tension creep into the mans’ shoulders but knew by looking at him that he was not going to over react and go off half cocked into the unknown.

Jared looked at the other men in the room and knew something was seriously wrong with whatever was written on that first piece of paper and then to hear Matt telling Jeff that he needs to know everything has started him to get anxious. So he just powers on and comes out and asks them.

“So what do you need to tell me?” asks Jared while looking at each of the individual men in the room before settling on Jensen, hoping he’ll tell him and not mess him around. 

It wasn’t Jensen that spoke first, it was the man called Jeff. He looked over at him and waited with baited breath for more.

“Jared, have you noticed anything about the other inhabitants of our town?”

“You mean did I notice my best friends Chad and Katie lift heavy boxes, and I mean heavy, when they thought I wasn’t looking or how weird the questions were from my realtor, Kim Rhodes, asking me if I liked dogs but in particular wolves, that sort of thing?”

“Yeah that sort of thing. Well, the answer to your questions is that we are all werewolves.”

Jeff waited for the hysterical laughter that he knew would come and was completely shocked when he didn’t hear it.

Jared was just looking at them, not in shock or fear but more resigned.

“I figured that was the reason, was it two werewolves that came after me last night, are they from this town?”

“No Jared, they are not, which means we have rogue wolves on our hands. They’re packless, which makes them even more dangerous. So I think it would be wise to move out to our main pack land until we can find these two and bring them before the council.”

“I mean no disrespect, but I don’t want to leave my house. I have finally found somewhere I belong and that feels like home to me. So is there any chance that some of your pack could stay with me?” asked Jared looking at Jeff with what he hoped was a friendly smile.

Jeff knew it was going to happen, he could see it in the boys eyes when he mentioned coming to the pack land for the time being and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes in exasperation. He wasn’t even surprised when his son offered to be the one to stay with Jared. He saw that one coming. He could tell that Jensen was attracted to the younger man yesterday and it was only more confirmed now.

“I can do it if that’s okay with Jared, that is, unless he wants his friends instead.”

Jared beamed at him in pleasant surprise and was nodding his head in agreement.

“I think Chad and Katie’s partners might have a say in it. What will your partner think about it, Jensen?” asked Jared.

“I don’t have a partner or a significant other Jared; it would be just me,” replied Jensen whose cheeks had tinged slightly red. 

When Jared heard that particular news he smiled even more. Maybe he would finally find someone who would love him for him and not treat him like he was the dirt on his shoe. Jensen couldn’t believe the smile that had taken over Jared’s face. It was almost like the guy couldn’t wait for when they got back to his own place and that Jensen himself would be there to make sure he was safe. Jensen was already falling for that smile; he didn’t think he could handle if the guy was ever topless around him, never mind naked. 

Jensen took a deep breath when he realised his heart rate was starting to soar. He was not going there when he knew that three of the four other people in the room would be able to hear heart and smell his pheromones start to pick up. He quickly glanced at the others and realised that he was too late for his dad because the man had a knowing smirk across his face. Damn him and his senses. 

“So Jake, do you think I’ll be able to get out of here soon?” asked Jared as he took his eyes off Jensen to look at the man he was waiting for an answer from. 

“Well it depends on the orthopaedic surgeon who worked on your leg, he has the final say. I am hoping that he calls in to the room before we have to leave so we can get a timeline on the physical therapy regime that you will need to undertake after a severe break like that.”

Jared rolled his eyes but let the matter rest with that. Even though he tried to stop himself, his eyes were always immediately drawn back to Jensen. He was just mesmerising to Jared, from the vibrant green of his eyes to the unmistakeable bowed legs wrapped up in tight denim. If Jared wasn’t careful he would be salivating all over the god damn hospital bed covers and wouldn’t that be embarrassing? Thankfully, before he made a complete idiot out of himself, his fascination with Jensen was interrupted by another knock on the door. 

Before anyone even had a chance to get to the door, it opened to reveal a blonde man with a folder in his hand. Jake smiled at the man as he made his way further in to the room.

“So, how’s the patient today? I hope the lot of you haven’t been stressing him out because I will throw all of you out of this hospital even though one of you is my pack Alpha,” informed Doctor Roche before smacking his hand over his mouth and muttering the words shit and fuck in the same sentence. 

“Calm down Seb, we’ve just told Jared everything due to the results from the skin tests that came back,” replied Jeff putting the stuttering English man at ease. 

“Thank fuck for that, I thought I’d have to shift and run for the fucking hills. So Jared, you know what went down last night and do we know who these attackers are exactly?”

“Well, now that you mentioned it, we never did say who the men were, but I am going to relay the names to you, to see if you know them by any chance,” replied Jeff once again before asking Matt for the piece of paper. Looking back down, he glanced at the names quickly before looking at the doctor 

“Hit me with the names Jeff, my rounds are calling me.”

“Mark Pellegrino and Mitch Pillegi are the two names written on the sheet.”

“Oh fuckity fuck, this is not good. Matt, I need round the clock protection detail on this room until Jared has left and is with people who can protect him. Please tell me he’s going to our pack grounds as soon as I discharge him.”

“Calm down Seb; first of all, tell us why you think Jared needs round the clock protection, and to answer your second part, no Jared is not moving to the pack grounds. He’s going back to his own place and I’ll be accompanying him,” said Jensen as he swiftly looked over at Jared whose eyes are so wide now that it would be funny if the subject matter wasn’t so serious.

“Those men are vicious and turn people against their will wherever they go and the only reason I know this is because it happened to me, and before you start with the ‘why didn’t you report it to us,’ the reason I didn’t say anything is because I was embarrassed, a grown man who’s not weak gets knocked to the ground and bitten. I thought I’d be laughed at, which I know doesn’t make a lot of sense. It happened before I moved here from France. I was just lucky that I found a decent pack that took me in and made me one of them.”

“Before any of you start on me, I’m still going back to my own place. I’m not letting those guys win and surely Jensen would be capable of protecting me.” And from the look on Jared’s face they all knew they would be in for a loosing battle if they started arguing with him on the subject. 

Even Sebastian had to acquiesce on the matter, but he looked at Jensen and with a look that told him that he would need to be on his guard, and Jensen knew he would try his very best to keep Jared safe.

“Well, since the matter of where you’ll be going is sorted, I came in to let you know that you’ll be discharged by the end of the night, which means Jensen will be with you from tonight onwards. I will not compromise on that,” informed Sebastian while looking at both men sternly. 

“Jared, you will need to come back every week for a check up on the cast and to make sure everything is healing properly. That is not up for a debate, either, and Jensen will accompany you to and from the appointment. So I will leave you to sort out how Jared is getting to his place and Jensen must bring enough belongings with him because this type of break can take up to three months to heal. I will be back in a few hours with the discharge papers.”

Jared secretly rejoiced at having Jensen with him for all of the upcoming hospital appointments. He hoped that over time they could become friends, maybe even more, but there was no point in thinking that far ahead. 

Jensen groaned inwardly when he heard how long he might have to stay with Jared. He really didn’t know how he’d cope, but he would, because it meant that Jared would be safe until they found those two rogue wolves. 

Chapter Three

While they waited for the doctor to come back, Jeff and Matt headed off, one to the pack lands to inform his mate, and the other to his office to finish off the report and to inform his deputies about the two rogue alphas on the loose. Jake asked Jared where his house was located so he could get him a change of clothes and a fresh pair of boots; he informed Jared that his keys were with his belongings when he came in. 

Another four hours had passed by before the doctor came back in with all the forms that Jared needed to sign. He also had a boat load of information leaflets for him to read as well. He handed them to Jared so he could put them in with his boots and other personal effects. 

Jared signed each sheet that needed his signature before passing them back to the doctor. Jensen had already asked his dad to leave the truck so that Jensen transport himself and Jared back to Jared’s home. Jeff had nodded his assent and caught a lift with Matt.

Jared was just about to ask for a pair of crutches when the door opened once more to a nurse pushing a wheelchair ahead of her. He was just about to throw a hissy fit when he saw the look the nurse was throwing at him. It immediately shut him up, and his jaw snapped closed with an audible sound. He could hear a chuckle coming from his left and looked over to see Jensen grinning at him. Jared rolled his eyes at him but couldn’t help but return the infectious grin with one of his own. 

Jared was helped from the bed by the friendly nurse who smiled at him, knowing full well that he didn’t want to be wheeled around like an invalid, but it was hospital and it was there for a reason.

Jensen and Jake followed them out with the doctor as he walked beside them. He reiterated the need to keep Jared safe. It was imperative because Sebastian felt like he would be killed if they tried again. Jared was a born fighter and he would try to get away, even if it killed him in the process, especially if deep down he knew that these guys were on the more evil side of the werewolf family.

The truck was parked outside the doors so it would be easier for Jared to get into it, which given his height, should be more manageable but Jared would have to be careful as his leg was still healing. He gratefully accepted Jensen’s hand when it was put in front of him. Carefully and steadily they manoeuvred him into the front seat; it was pushed back as far as it could go and Jared sighed when he was finally situated on the smooth worn leather, his leg resting in the foot well with his bent leg beside it. Jensen said his goodbyes to Jake before running around to the driver’s side and getting in. Jared leaned out his window to say goodbye to Jake as well. He also told him that he would like to catch up soon if the man’s schedule allowed it.

Jake told him he would be in touch after Jared got more comfortable with his crutches and was in less pain. He then headed to his own vehicle and gave one more wave before heading off. Jared rolled his window back up as the day was quite chilly, a cold bite hung in the air and became colder when the wind gusts picked up every now and then. More snow was definitely on the way, it was just a question of how much would fall this time.

Jared turned to the man beside him to let him know that it was okay to get on the road but found Jensen looking at him. Jared blinked and Jensen had already turned his head back to the windscreen as if he wasn’t caught looking at Jared so intently. 

“We can go when you’re ready, Jensen. I’ll tell you where to go once we hit the main road,” informed Jared.

“Okay then,” Jensen replied starting up the engine and felt the rev through his fingers. It was a sensation that always soothed him and it was doing it right now. 

The two men sat in silence as they drove along the snow covered roads. Thankfully they were clear of the recent snow that fell last night. The snowplough did a good job of it. The views from the windows were absolutely breath-taking; it was another reason why Jared chose here, the scenery just spoke to him, and it let him breathe. 

Once they had travelled for quite a while, Jared pointed out his turn off that would lead to his cabin. It was a winding road with some sharp bends, but Jensen handled them well. He just took his time navigating each bend he came across, making sure not to slide so he wouldn’t loose traction.

As they continued on this road, Jensen kept wondering how he was going to handle sharing the same living space with someone that called to his wolf. He practically made it purr which was ridiculous since he was a werewolf, not a cat but, he couldn’t dwell on the topic much longer because he started to slow down when a gorgeous cabin started coming into view. He knew now why Jared loved it here; it was so peaceful and the scenery was stunning. 

He pulled the vehicle to a stop near enough to Jared’s front door so the man wouldn’t have to walk far and also so he wouldn’t slip. Jensen turned off the truck and got out, only his natural abilities kept him from slipping. He knew he needed to get around the truck to help Jared out and inside the cabin and thank God he had those quick reflexes, because it was just his luck that Jared would try to do it alone. His shout gave him away, so rushing around the side Jensen caught Jared before his ass hit the frozen ground. He rolled his eyes at the man and he helped him settle back on his good leg. He looked up into those hazel eyes and made sure the man was looking at him when he spoke.

“Jared, you should have waited for me. I know you thought you could have made it to the door yourself, but come on man, you have only one good leg to stand on and Jake would kick my ass if he found out you slipped before getting in your front door,” beseeched Jensen. 

“Oh we wouldn’t want that to happen now would we,” replied Jared with a wink as he held on to Jensen as they made their way slowly but surely up the two steps to the front door of his house. Even those few steps were quite painful. The cold was causing havoc with his broken leg, and the pain was a little more intense. He couldn’t wait to sit down on his soft couch and just relax. He was sure he could still do it even with the walking Adonis that was now his housemate. 

When the door was finally opened after Jared had passed the key to Jensen, the cabin was warm, not overly hot but a nice cosy feeling and Jared soaked it up. His entire being just melted slightly, his fingers tingling from the sheer relief of being indoors again but also a sign of how cold it is outside right now.

“Thanks Jensen, for helping me to get in and for staying here with me. I know you probably have better things to do, but thanks anyway.”

“Like I said Jared, it’s really no trouble. I want to get to know you as a person and maybe we can become friends. Crap, that reminds me, I better call Chad and Katie to let them know that you’re at home now and that you’re doing okay. Maybe they can call to see you in a few days if you’re feeling up to it?”

“It would be great to see them and yeah a few days from now would be okay with me. I’ll be more used to being in the cast and using the crutches.”

Jensen smiled at Jared’s reply; he could tell how much the vibrant man missed his two friends. Jensen excused himself to make the phone call to Chris to let him know that they had arrived safely and that to pass on the message that Jared would be up to visitors in a few days. He knew Jared felt awkward with the cast on, not to mention the crutches he was now going to have to use to get around.

~*~

It was a bright crisp day when Jared woke up from a nap he had taken once he got back from the hospital. It had been over two weeks since he saw his friends, he ended up needing a bit more time getting used to the crutches. He already knew that Chad and Katie would be here later on so he wanted to be more awake when they got there. He pulled himself up and swung his two legs over the side, being careful with the left one while he moved. He reached down for his crutches so he would have a little bit more help in getting into a standing position before moving to the bathroom. Getting his balance correct, he moved towards the en-suite bathroom to relieve himself and to wash his face. He needed to feel more awake and a splash of cold water on his face would do the trick.

Once he had finished with everything he needed to do in the bathroom, he made his way back to his bedroom and put on some clothes. He always slept in his boxers so it was easy enough to do without any help. Making his way to the sitting room where he hoped he would find Jensen sitting down and relaxing because Jared knew how much work it was to be here to help him, but also to protect him. He was hoping that one day soon Jensen would trust him enough to show his wolf side. It was the one thing he was longing to see happen, to see what colour Jensen’s coat was and if his eyes were the same green as they are now or more intense and vibrant.

Quickly collecting his thoughts, he rounded the wall to see Jensen sprawled out on the couch, his shirt having rolled up to reveal a tantalizing sliver of freckled skin. Jared had to contain the whimper that just about made itself known to the other occupant in the room. 

Jensen wasn’t asleep but just relaxed, which quickly stopped when he heard a noise from behind. Shifting around, he spotted Jared standing there looking at him, and even though the man didn’t speak, his face gave away his inner thoughts. 

Jensen coughed as if he was clearing his throat but all he was doing was trying to break through Jared’s intense staring. It worked because Jared suddenly looked at him and he instantly blushed. Jensen ducked his head to hide the grin that was now showing on his face. 

Jared rolled his eyes at Jensen’s attempt to hide his smile which was a shame really, because the man glowed when he smiled, like the first burst of sunshine after a hard rain fall. Jared then rolled his eyes again, but this time at himself for the romantic notions that were swirling around his head. 

“Chad, Katie and Chris will be here shortly,” informed Jensen once he looked back up at Jared.

“I’ve been looking forward to seeing my two friends; I hope they’re not too upset with me for not seeing them sooner,” replied Jared, trying to sound casual.

“You’re also worried about Chris, I can feel you angsting from over here.”

“Yeah, kinda. I don’t know what to expect from him. I’ve never met him before, so yeah, I’m a bit nervous about it,” replied Jared honestly.

“Well, I’ve known him since we were kids. He’s my best friend. All of us are actually, including Chad and Katie. It was inevitable when Chris and Chad got together, even though Chris was oblivious for years. But he realised how much Chad meant to him about ten years ago when another guy was interested in Chad. Katie is also one of my closest friends; I haven’t known her as long as I’ve known Chris, but it’s pretty close.”

As Jensen came to the end of his knowledge of his friends, they knocked on Jared’s front door. Jared was just about to start moving when Jensen got up and told Jared to relax and to take the pressure off his leg. Jared acquiesced this time but only this one time. 

Jensen moved to the front door and opened it up for his three friends. Chad looked excited, but then again this was the first time he was getting the chance to talk to his friend since Jared had been. Katie just smiled at Chad but even she was excited to see Jared. Chris was his ever controlled self. Jensen snorted looking at his three friends before stepping aside to let them in. 

 

“Hey Jared, how have you been doing?” both his friends asked at the same time causing each of them to start giggling like teenagers. Jared rolled his eyes in fondness at their antics. 

“I’m doing better. Sorry for keeping you waiting until now to see me. I know I said you could have a hell of a lot sooner than this, but the crutches have been hard getting used to as well as having a cast on in the dead of winter.”

“Dude, we know you’ve been recuperating. It must be tough on you. I know how much you love running and the outdoors.”

“It sucks but I’ve been coping since I have you guys and of course Jensen who has been here since day one putting up with my whining ass from time to time.”

Jensen snickered when he heard Jared’s comment about being whiny. Oh if they only knew the real truth, how Jensen was falling for this guy even more as each day passed. Chris was the only one who could see how much of an effect Jared was having on his best friend.

“Would anyone like something to drink?” asked Jensen as he watched his friends take a seat. Chris and Chad sat together on the opposite couch to Jared and then Katie sat on the only single chair in the room, which left the seat beside Jared as the last remaining spot. 

“A coffee or a beer would be nice if you have it,” replied Katie, Chad and Chris. 

“We’ll have coffee for now. I’ll be cooking some burgers later on, so we’ll save the beer till then, if that’s okay with Jared.”

“Of course that’s okay, Jensen. I’m really looking forward to those burgers later. Are we having fries also, because that would be the icing on the cake.”

Jensen couldn’t hide the grin that lit up his face at Jared’s thoughtful words. He walked out of the room before he actually started blushing. Heading in to the kitchen to hide the blush, Jensen started preparing coffees for everyone. Jared’s girly cappuccino, Katie’s latte, Chad’s white coffee and both black coffee for Chris and himself. When he gave Jared his much loved coffee a few days ago, the smile he had received in return was worth all the effort it took to make it. Jared was gorgeous any day but when he smiled it completely transformed his face. It just lit up his face like a child on Christmas morning finding their presents under the tree.

He placed all the mugs on the biggest tray Jared had and carried them to the living room where everyone was talking animatedly, especially Jared, Chad and Katie. Chris was sitting there amused at their excited talk, but Jensen could tell that Chris was just happy that Chad was less subdued. He knew that when he found out about Jared being attacked, it shocked him greatly so it was good to see the smile on Chad’s face.

As he rounded the corner, Jared’s head had turned in his direction and had a soft smile on his face when he spotted Jensen taking in the scene before him. He knew that Jensen realised how much he had missed his two close friends and how much they mean to him, but Jared hoped that Jensen knew he meant just as much, if not more.

He followed Jensen’s movements from the corner of his eye all the way to the table that was placed in the centre of all the chairs they were seated on. Jensen picked up Jared’s and handed it to him, he then passed out the others until he finally had his own cup in his hand before taking a seat next to Jared. They both felt the heat emanating from the others leg as they sat beside each other, and while they both were completely blindsided by it, they also welcomed it.

Everyone cradled their mugs and sipped their piping hot coffees slowly, each savouring the taste of the rich blend. Jared moaned out loud and only realised he did so when he heard Chad chuckle and Jensen become tense beside him. He glanced up at everyone before blushing like a virgin on his wedding night. The dark, rich red pigmentation reached far below the neck line of his t-shirt. 

Katie was the first to break the tension by laughing out loud, sniggering at Jared’s blushing face and rolling her eyes at Jensen’s tense shoulders. 

Jensen started relaxing when he looked up at Katie and saw her eye roll and then looked over at Chad and Chris who were also laughing. 

“Oh shut up, the lot of you,” whined Jared. “I can’t help it; it is good coffee, and such a rich smooth blend. I know that all of you love it as well, I was just vocalising my appreciation of it.”

“Jared, you know we’re only messing with you and yes it is damn good coffee. We should get Misha to buy this blend for the bookstore so we can have good coffee on our breaks from now on,” replied Katie.

“How is Misha? I forgot to ring him when I got back from the hospital. I hope I still have a job when I’m back to my full health.”

“Of course you do, Jared. I informed Misha the minute we heard about you and he just said to get well. He’s hardly going to fire you when none of this was your fault,” insisted Chad as he looked over at his tall friend.

Jared let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding when Chad informed him about Misha and his job still being there. Jared then turned to Jensen and looked at the man carefully before asking his next question.

“Jensen, any chance we can get dinner rolling? I’m beginning to get hungry and would like to eat before my stomach starts protesting by making weird noises.”

Jensen just rolled his eyes at him before answering his question. “Sure Jared, I’ll start with dinner, you take it easy. Chris will help me, won’t you Chris?” Jensen looked over at his friend while maintaining a straight face. 

Chris nodded and stood up.

Jensen got up and Chris followed him out to the kitchen leaving the three friends behind to catch up some more. The two men entered the kitchen, Jensen heading for the fridge to pull out the necessary items for their dinner which included eight massive freshly made quarter pounders. Chris took a seat at the breakfast counter and watched the closest thing he had to a brother get ready to cook for all of them. 

As Chris sat and continued to watch Jensen, he took in their surroundings through the window. He had to admit that Jared had acquired a gorgeous location. The view from the window was breathtaking, and he could plainly see the huge trees, the snow-capped mountain peeks and the fresh mountain air that was circulating around the room from the open window. 

“I can understand Jared’s determination to come back here after Doctor Roche deemed him fit to leave the hospital. The views alone are spectacular, aren’t they Jensen?” asked Chris.

“Yeah, I could understand it, too, the moment I pulled the truck to a stop outside the front door. It has amazing views the entire way around. I can see why Jared fell in love with the place when he saw pictures.”

“So how are you coping, and don’t even try to say that everything is fine and dandy.”

Jensen peeked over at Chris before speaking.

“Some days are great and other days I want to pin him down and just ravage him, but I’m stronger than that and I can control the wolf inside me. I might ask him to be my mate when those two rogue alphas are caught and when he makes a full recovery.”

“Wow, I could tell that you really liked him and I’m glad. You deserve happiness Jensen, and I know Jared does too. So how long until those delicious smelling burgers are done? The aromas are making me really hungry.”

“Just cooking the last one. Can you get the plates, napkins, buns, sauces and get a bowl from the cupboard next to your feet?”

“Sure, I’ll grab the bowl first, which I’m guessing is for the fries.”

Chris then proceeded to carry out the other requests and placed them on the counter in front of him.

Once Jensen had finished plating up everything, he handed two plates to Chris to bring out and he carried out the other three plates himself. He went back to the kitchen one more time to grab the bottles of ice cold beer, the bowl of fries and containers of sauce. He managed to balance them all, albeit precariously, as he moved back from the kitchen. Thankfully Chad had spotted him before he dropped something and helped him the last few feet to the sitting room coffee table.

 

All five friends tucked into their meal with gusto, each one of them thanking Jensen for the gorgeous food. Jared was in heaven if the sounds he was making were anything to go by. Since they heard him before over the coffee earlier that afternoon, nobody said anything this time as they were all savouring the gorgeous food that their friend had made.

The fries were eaten with the same gusto. Tomato sauce and garlic dip was passed around to anyone who wanted it and the thick cut fries were decimated. Jensen was just about to get up the clear away everything when Katie put up her hand to get his attention which he did.

“Jensen, sit your ass back down. Chad and I will take care of the dishes once you tell us where the kitchen is. You cooked us dinner, it’s only right that someone else does the washing-up. While we’re doing that Chris can get us all more coffee since we all have work in the morning,” informed Katie as she smiled at her long time friend.

“Okay, and thanks Katie. The kitchen is just through the large archway behind us and then turn left,” he smiled back at her with a nod of thanks once again.

Getting up from her seat, Katie moved to gather the plates and bowl while Chad picked up the sauce containers and the empty beer bottles. The two friends carried them and followed what Jensen had told them and soon they were in Jared’s impressive Kitchen, the gleaming silver appliances sparkled at both of them as they placed the items on the counter top. Chad placed the sauces back in the fridge while Katie filled up the sink with hot water and dropping a small amount of dish soap to make the necessary bubbles that would help with any grease stains. 

Katie smiled as she watched the bubbles form in the water before placing the plates and cutlery into the dish. She grabbed the cloth beside the sink and she started cleaning the plates. Once she had finished and had everything put away, she turned back around to see what Chad was up to. She should have guessed that he would be kissing his mate. Clearing her throat loudly to get their attention, she looked at Chris as if to remind him about the coffee. He must have understood because he let Chad go with a quick peck on the lips before heading to the coffee machine to make coffees for everyone.

He quickly made their coffees and brought them back out with Chad’s help, passing Katie, Jensen and Jared’s theirs before sitting back down beside Chad to drink his own. They talked for another few hours, Jared soaking all the information up when Chris brought up some child hood stories of how all four of them used to be very mischievous and get away with loads of stuff until Jeff caught on and grounded all of them. 

Jensen laughed at that because he remembers each incident as if it were yesterday. His dad grounding them has got to he the funniest because it wasn’t long before his dad realised his mistake when the call of the moon hit three days later and he had to stop the grounding so the four youngsters wouldn’t go loopy being cooped up indoors all night. 

Jared’s jaw cracked as he yawned again, but tried to hide it behind his hand. He knew it was futile when Jensen, Chris, Chad and Katie all looked at him as he did it and he knew they were on to him. 

“Well, I think that’s our cue to head on home so Jared can get some rest. Don’t even think about complaining, because its plain to see that you’re becoming more tired,” insisted Chad who proceeded to get up and make his way over to Jared to give him a quick hug. He gave Jensen a quick one too. Katie followed his idea and bade them goodnight. Chris was last telling Jensen that he would see him again soon. 

As the front door closes behind their friends, Jensen turns to see if Jared needs any help and he knows immediately that he does because the boy is exhausted and Jensen can plainly see it with his own eyes. He made his way back over to the couch and gently picked up Jared, being careful of the cast and made his way to Jared’s room. He gently put him down on the bed, and pulled off his sweat pants and moved him under the blankets before closing the door and heading to his own room.

 

Chapter Four

 

Over the next five weeks both Jensen and Jared developed a routine that both were comfortable with even though they both ignored the rising desire that was their constant companion these days. Every week Jensen had taken Jared to the hospital for his regular check up with the doctor to see if the bone was setting nicely and this last appointment was good news. The cast was finally coming off and Jared didn’t know whether to shout for joy or kiss Jensen on the mouth. He settled for a more reserved outcome of smiling. 

Jared knew that Jensen was doing what he thought was right, letting Jared fully heal, but it was beginning to drive Jared up the freaking wall. All he wanted to do was tackle the green eyed man to the ground and do very naughty things to him. He was hoping now that the cast was off that things between them could begin to flourish and having very little clothes would be a prominent feature of future encounters. 

Today his cast was coming off and Jared couldn’t wait. He already knew that the colouration on his leg would be extremely different to his other leg. Doctor Roche had already explained that having his leg in cast for so long will have made the muscles weak and will have deteriorated somewhat over the last five weeks. So Jared knew he was in for major physical therapy once the cast came off and he was gobsmacked last week when the doctor had told him that Jensen was a qualified physical therapist. Jared didn’t know if he could handle Jensen being that close to him without pulling him down on top of him and kissing the living daylights out of the man. 

Jared was pulled out of his train of thought when Jensen came into the sitting room, dressed and with the keys in his hand. 

“Are you ready to go Jared? Your appointment is in forty minutes from now, so it’s best we leave early than be late.”

“I’m ready. I’m so looking forward to getting this cast off and to be able to feel actual skin instead of hard plaster,” replied Jared as he looked over at Jensen.

Jensen snorted out loud in amusement at Jared’s comment as they made their way out to the truck. Jared got in slowly as Jensen stayed close just for precaution to make sure he didn’t trip now of all times. Jensen pulled out of Jared’s driveway on what should be the last visit to the hospital. Jensen made a left turn in the direction on the hospital. Even though they’ve been on guard about the rogue wolves, he doesn’t take notice of the other vehicle behind them, thinking it’s just another typical road user. He continued driving at a steady pace, glancing in his rear view mirror once when he spotted the sedan. It was a generic black colour with no distinguishing marks. 

Jensen pressed on the accelerator to try and get distance between them, but the sedan copied his movements. Jensen repeated the action and noticed the sedan again copying his movements. Jensen knew then that something was not right. He reached towards the dashboard and grabbed his cell phone quickly, hitting speed dial one and waiting for it to be answered. 

He breathed a quick sigh of relief when his dad’s gruff voice sounded out over the speaker, but his relief didn’t last long. Just before he manages to answer his dad, they’re rear ended, sending their truck sliding sideways. Jensen managed to correct it, but they were hit again, and this time harder, sending the truck into a spin.

Jared started cursing loudly at the vehicle who was hitting them before looking over at Jensen frantically. He could see worry but also determination etched across his face. Jared barely made out Jeff’s voice coming from Jensen’s phone. He tried reaching for it, but is pushed forward by second blow from the sedan behind them. His vision dimmed slightly and he knew then that he had hit his head but he didn’t know how badly.

Jensen tried correcting again but it was in vain as they continued their perilous track off the road, narrowly avoiding a huge tree before careening down the side of the steep rocky decline. Jensen steered as best he could before coming to a screeching halt, smashing the front of his dad’s truck into a massive boulder. He looked over at Jared he started worrying his bottom lip immediately because Jared was slightly slumped forward in his seat. He reached over to feel for a pulse and is delighted when he found a strong one. He knew then that Jared was only knocked out and should come around. 

Jensen unbuckled his belt and started pushing at the door, trying to get it opened but he realised that it was pinned shut by part of the boulder wedged against his door. He began trying again when he heard voices he didn’t recognise and he instantly went on high alert. His ears and nose started trying to pick up more sounds and smells and he caught one. His inner wolf growled because he’d smelled it before. He wracked his brain trying to remember when it hit him suddenly. He knew the scent because it was on and around Jared the night he found him. 

Before Jensen can react to his recently discovered information, the door on Jared’s side of the truck is ripped off and tossed aside like it was nothing. A pair of hands reached in and pulled Jared out while Jensen looked on in horror. But he snapped out of it when he heard Jared mumble his name. 

“Let him go you fuckers! Don’t you dare do anything to him,” roared Jensen as he pulled himself from his seat and threw his body out the now ruined truck. 

“Oh, is little Jensen going to stop us? I don’t think so, twerp.”

“Dude, did you just call me little? I’m over six feet, moron, and you’ll be fucking sorry when I get over to you.”

“That doesn’t matter. You’re still outnumbered. Nobody’s here to save you or get us to stop taking what we wanted before. He’s out cold now and won’t be able to stop us. I bet he’s ripe for the picking, too,” goads Mitch as he sniffs at Jared’s throat.

“Don’t you fucking dare! I’ll rip you both apart, I don’t need help,” roared Jensen as he made a move quickly, but stopped short of reaching Jared when he saw the knife up against Jared’s throat.

Mark and Mitch both laughed out loud at Jensen’s outburst. If Jared wasn’t willing then they would just have to take and it would be ironic that the resident packs Alpha’s son would be there to witness it. 

“Now Jensen, you just wait there. If you even move towards us to stop what’s going to happen, I’ll slit his throat and you can watch him bleed out on the forest floor,” replies Mark snidely. 

Jensen gritted his teeth silently, thinking of a way to get both Jared and himself out of there unharmed. 

He stared in horror as Jared‘s stripped out of his jeans and boxers and just bent over, the knife still near his throat. He watched as both Mitch and Mark opened their pants and pulled out their cocks. Jensen didn’t know if he could survive this, knowing that the one person he had considered could be his mate was about to be raped in front of him. 

Jensen had to make a move now or he would never forgive himself. He shifted into his wolf form quickly, not caring that he shredded his clothes. He inner wolf was screaming at him, telling him words like mate, save, protect and Jensen knew he must, even if he was outnumbered. He must save Jared at all costs, even if meant losing his own life to do so.

He waited just a fraction of a second as both rogue alphas turned away from him at the same time. That would be their down fall. Jensen lunged at the one holding Jared first. He aimed for the appendage that was just about to be used to hurt Jared, and howled in triumph when his teeth sank in to the visible flesh, tearing through tissue and muscles to weaken his opponent. He heard Mitch scream in agonising pain, but he didn’t care. 

He watched Jared drop to the floor but he couldn’t check on him yet. There was another omega to kill. Dropping the first mangled body from his jaw felt slightly better knowing the man would bleed out there in the woods. He turned his attention back to the other one, who was holding another knife in his hand. Jensen’s smiled a bloody toothy grin in his wolf form and he circled his opponent, keeping track of his movements.

Jensen was just about to pounce when familiar howls broke the deafening silence of the surrounding woods. He answered back quickly knowing his family were almost there. 

He watched the other rogue tense up when he heard the exact same howls and he knew then that it would end tonight one way or another. The howls pulled Pellegrino out of his thoughts about Pillegi and he knew he must take a stand or he’d be a dead man walking. Pellegrino changed his form fast, dropping down on to all fours, his black coat shimmering in the sunlight. 

The two wolves circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Jensen bid his time, making sure he was always aware of his opponent across from him. He needed to keep Jared safe until his pack can get here. He quickly glanced at Jared where he was still lying out cold and he knew he had made a vital mistake when he was charged at from the side. He felts claws and teeth ripping at his fur and skin. He whimpered slightly as he shoved the other wolf off him and gets his bearings once more. He knew now that he had to stay focused on Pellegrino or both Jared and he are done for. 

Jensen gathered his remaining strength and ploughed into Pellegrino hard, using everything he’d been taught by his parents and from rough housing with pack mates to deliver a deep enough of a blow to weaken the other wolf. Jensen thought he succeeded until he was sent flying through the air by the black wolf. Jensen felt the impact with the solid earth and tried moving, but he simply couldn’t. He felt wetness trickle down his flank and he knew he was wounded and that this was it. He howled mournfully into the air as he watched the black wolf approach, blood dripping from its muzzle, victory in every step it took. 

Jensen kept trying to get up, but the energy was leaving his body. His life force was slowly oozing from the various puncture wounds and cuts littering his sides. Jensen made another attempt at getting up but stopped when a black paw pushed him back down. Jensen refused to show the fear that was coursing through his veins at that moment. 

Jensen waited for the final blow, closing his eyes just before Pellegrino made his final move, but gasped in surprise when the weight is lifted off him. He heard another growl, one he did not know and opened his eyes only to stare in shock at the sight before him. The spot was empty where Jared lay just moments before. If he was in his human form his jaw would have been on the floor because Jared was fighting Pellegrino, but not in his human form. As a wolf. How was that even possible? Jensen, his dad or the pack never smelled it on him. And what a gorgeous wolf Jared was, Jensen thought. He must have been the same size as himself but maybe slightly bigger, given Jared’s size and height in his human form. His coat was a chocolate brown colour with lighter patches of brown thrown in to the mix. Jensen bet then that Jared’s eyes would still be the same multi-changing kaleidoscope of colours. 

A slight whimper broke Jensen from his wandering thoughts and he quickly looked at the scene before him once again. Jared was limping slightly and Jensen knew it was probably the healing leg that was causing Jared problems now. Trying to pull himself up to help his friend, his own body screamed at him to stop, but he forced himself up and he trudged over to the fighting pair. Putting all of his strength into one more stance, he lunged for the black wolf with all his remaining strength and bit down hard on the wolf’s non-protected flank. 

His inner wolf cheered when he reached flesh and muscle, tearing through it like it was a steak. He shook his head side to side until he pulled off a huge chunk, dropping it from his mouth to move in again. He stopped when he noticed the wolf was down and not moving or breathing. He knew then that it was over; the threat had been neutralised. 

Pulling back slightly he scanned the area for Jared and saw him lying on the ground, still in his wolf form but breathing, which was good. Jensen cautiously started making his way over, not wanting to frighten Jared even more than he most likely was. 

Sitting on his hind legs in front of Jared, Jensen waited for Jared to acknowledge him and was rewarded not long afterwards when Jared’s large head rose and looked at him. Jensen could plainly see the confusion in the other wolf’s eyes and knew that for things to be explained they would need to be in their human forms. 

Looking at Jared once, Jensen started the change back into his human body and boy did it fucking hurt. His sides ached from where the cuts and abrasions were, but thankfully the deepest ones had already begun to heal. Wincing slightly he sat on the ground in front of Jared, naked as a jaybird and waited for his friend to do the same. 

Jared continued to look at Jensen in confusion, not knowing how to get back to being human again. He raised his head a bit more and nudged at Jensen’s knee softly before pulling back once again. 

“You have no clue how to change back huh, Jared,” smiled Jensen softly down at the wolf.

The look in Jared’s eyes directed back at him made Jensen laugh. If wolves could roll their eyes, Jared would have done so at Jensen’s statement. 

“Well, how I do it is I think of myself in my human body and hold that thought and I change back. But I should warn you that since you just turned without us even knowing you were a werewolf, it might be painful to turn back. But just let it happen so we can talk,” enticed Jensen as he looked at Jared. 

Jared took on Jensen’s advice and concentrated on what his friend told him to do and he felt his bones and muscles start to realign. Jensen wasn’t kidding when he said it might hurt, because it fucking felt like he was being flayed alive, like his skin was being ripped from his body and put back on again but Jared kept going even through the immense pain and finally he was in his human body again. He did a quick check of his extremities to make sure his limbs were still attached, which they were. He also wouldn’t need his cast off now as he could see the remains of it over on the forest floor a few feet away from where he was now. 

Panting softly, Jared raised his head and looked up at Jensen with a confused and tired look on his face. 

“So I’m guessing we’re both trying to understand and figure out what the hell just happened right?” asked Jared. 

“That would be the understatement of the century, Jared. I mean, did you know you were a werewolf and was that why you didn’t freak out when we told you what we all were?” inquired Jensen in a slightly pleading to understand tone. 

“I had no idea I was able to do that and tonight was the first time it ever happened. I hope you believe me when I tell you this. I really have no clue about how I’m able to change in to a wolf. All I’ve ever known is what my adoptive parents told me.”

“Wait you were adopted? What age were you when that happened?”

“I was about six; I remember the screeching of the tires and the smell of my biological parents’ blood even now. A few weeks later I was in the home of the two people who raised me until I left for college.”

Before Jensen could reply, his pack came bursting through the low lying. Some of them were still in their wolf forms, but his parents, Matt, Chris, Chad, Misha, Katie and Jake were all in their human forms; even Jared’s doctor from the hospital was here with them. Jensen just hoped that they wouldn’t punish Jared or run him off. 

“It seems that we’ve arrived late by the looks of things. I can also see the two dead rogue alphas as well. Can either of you explain to me what happened and how you both survive relatively unscathed,” inquired Jeff as he looked at both his son and Jared. 

“Well um... you see... I managed to defeat Pillegi on my own, but the packs howls made Pellegrino change forms as I was already in my wolf form to defeat Pillegi. I tried to overcome Pellegrino but I heard Jared make a sound and he used that distraction to attack me. He wounded me quite a bit, but I hadn’t realised how bad it was until I went in for the kill bite but I was too hurt and was sent flying.”

“I actually thought I was a goner at one stage until I felt Pellegrino’s weight lift off me and I opened my eyes and couldn’t believe what I was seeing.” 

Jensen looked at Jared before continuing to make sure it was okay to tell everyone what happened next and with Jared’s slight nod of approval, Jensen continued.

“Jared was a wolf, a big beautiful one at that. His coat was the same chocolaty colour as his hair with softer tones throughout his coat. I couldn’t see his eyes but I’m guessing they’re the same hazel-green ones he has now,” answered Jensen taking a deep breath when he finished explaining everything. He also watched as each member of the pack took in the final bits of information and he could tell instantly when all eyes turned on Jared and looked at him with something like realisation or shock; Jensen couldn’t tell which. 

“I’m assuming that Jared didn’t know about this before hand because I believe he would have told us if he did,” replied Jeff as he looked kindly down at Jared.

Jared tilted his head up to reply and answered him with one word, “no.”

“I’m also guessing that both Jensen and you had a talk before we got here, so there’s no need to do it all over again. Jensen and Jared can fill Sam and me in later, so let’s head home and get some rest,” concluded Jeff.

Jared smiled and was relieved and thankful to be leaving the forest and getting a shower or a bath to wash away the dirt and the smell of those two men off his skin.

Jensen picked himself up and then helped Jared stand to get his bearings before they made their way back to the main road. Jensen was glad that some of the pack brought him a change of clothes. Jared’s pants were still intact so he put them back on. Chris offered him a clean shirt which he happily accepted from his new friend. 

Instead of heading back to his own house, Jared followed Jensen and his family back to their homes. He knew that a change in surroundings might be good for him after what had went down tonight. He also knew that Jake could look him over, and possibly Doctor Roche as well, and he would make sure that Jensen was also looked after. Even though the more serious injury seemed to be healing, Jensen still had smaller bleeding cuts that needed attention and Jared would make damn sure Jensen got them checked even if Jensen told them all he was fine now.

~*~

Carefully making their way through the woodland, Jensen and Jared, followed by their close friends, walked quietly as they gathered their thoughts about the events that had just happened. Jared secretly hoped that he would still be liked by the few people that he had grown to care about, especially Jensen, but he would have to wait and see. Before long they cleared the forest and came across familiar surroundings. Chad and Chris headed for their cabin to clean up, as did Misha, Katie and Jake.

Jensen put a reassuring hand on Jared’s back as he lead him to his own cabin, he just hoped it was clean and warm. Pulling the door open, he was greeted with a nice scent and a warm feeling. He moved further in to let Jared follow him and he moved aside to stand there while Jared looked around, taking in the room before him. He could see the start of a smile appear on Jared’s face, so he knew the place must have Jared’s approval. 

Just as Jared was about to say something, a clearing of a throat could be heard behind them. Turning their heads, they spotted Jeff, Sam, Matt and Doctor Roche standing outside the open door. Jared stepped in further to allow the four people in so they wouldn’t be standing outside like gooseberries on a bush. He moved closer to Jensen, though, on instinct, a move he didn’t even realise he was making. Sam smiled a knowing smile at both of them as she moved in to the sitting room with her mate and the doctor. 

“So which one of you should I check on first?” asked Doctor Roche as he placed his medicine bag on the coffee table.

“Jared,” replied Jensen at the same time Jared had said Jensen’s name. 

“Jared, you need to be seen. You’re not one hundred percent yet and we were on the way to the hospital today to see the doctor,” Jensen said.

“If you’ve forgotten, in the time we were fighting for our lives, my cast was coming off today and I was being released from the out patients department. Plus, given the fact that you almost died, you’re being checked out also and I’m not hearing no for an answer, so don’t even try it,” replied Jared rather forcefully looking at Jensen as he was about to open his mouth to say something, but when Jared finished, his mouth quickly closed while his cheeks were slightly pinkish from the blush that was starting to creep up his face. 

Sebastian smirked at the pair of them while indicating from them both to sit down on the couch so he could look over them in a more comfortable setting. Jeff and Sam watched in amusement and occasionally looked at one another with a secret smile because they knew deep down that Jared was the right mate for their son and they couldn’t have asked for a better person. They silently watched both boys head to the couch and sit down together, very close but with enough space for the doctor to check them properly. 

To Jensen’s shock Jared was given a clean bill of health. His leg was completely healed, there was no damage from the change and any wound that he had received in the struggle was now gone. He also deemed Jensen healed as well, even though his inner conscious might take a while to sort itself out. Looking down at the two men, he could instantly see their attraction for one another, it was plain to see in their actions and how they looked at one another. It was also apparent that the two were completely oblivious, but hopefully it would all work out soon enough. 

Biding goodnight to the alpha and his mate, and also to Jensen and Jared, doctor Roach left Jensen’s home and closed the door behind him leaving the four people alone to discuss in private about Jared being a werewolf. As he stepped on the porch, Sebastian headed for his car and made his way home to his own mate. 

Jeff and Sam headed for the single arm chair across from the two boys who were both burning holes in the wooden floor while secretly sneaking side way glances while the other wasn’t looking. It took every ounce of willpower for Jeff and Sam not to laugh. 

“So Jared, now that we have some privacy, and if you’re up to it, could you fill both of us in on your newly discovered news?” Jeff asked in a calm and soothing manner to make sure that Jared knew that everything would be okay.

“Sure Jeff, I’m okay with telling you what I told Jensen earlier. My parents were killed in a car crash when I was six years old. I was in the backseat when it happened but I didn’t suffer any injuries as far as the doctors could tell. Shortly after my parents were buried I was adopted by Gerry and Sharon Padalecki. They raised me and I’m still their son to this day. I moved away from home to go to college and you know everything else from earlier,” finished Jared as he took a breath once he’d spoken the last word. 

“I was thinking that your real parents were part of the werewolf community and I also believe that the traumatic event of seeing your parents die made your inner wolf go dormant until you woke up and saw Jensen in danger and it automatically sent your wolf into a frenzy to save its mate. And yes, before either of you start denying shit, Sam and I both believe that Jared is your mate, Jensen, and Jensen is yours Jared, and that’s why you get on so well. It’s how living together these past few weeks was easy for you both, because it was meant to be.”

Jared couldn’t reply because he was speechless which was a rare event, and everyone in the room knew it. 

“We also want you to know that you’re welcome here and we don’t hold anything against you because you didn’t know, and that was not your fault or your adoptive parents fault. One thing I have to know is will you be our son’s mate, because I think he’s too chicken shit or he thinks you’ll say no to ask you himself,” smiled Sam as she looked at Jared with kind eyes while she rolled them at her son’s shocked face at her last comment. 

Jared let out a deep sigh when he heard Sam tell him that they understood and that he still had a home here, but his mind screeched to a halt when he heard her ask him to be Jensen’s mate because Jensen was scared of his reply. 

Turning his head to face Jensen, he smiled fondly at the beautiful and stunning man beside him before reaching out to take his hand in his and held it, squeezing it slightly to let Jensen know that it was okay to ask. 

Jensen gasped when he felt Jared squeeze his hand. Daring to turn his head he gasped once more at the look on his face. It was full of understanding and love, so Jensen took courage from it and asked Jared what he had wanted to ask since that day in the hospital all those weeks ago.

“Will you be my mate Jared?” Jensen held his breath while he waited for Jared’s reply and he wasn’t left waiting for long.

“Yes, Jensen,” replied Jared with a huge grin on his face before diving at the man and kissing him solidly on the mouth. He slid his tongue along that plump lip, asking for entrance which was granted. Jared moaned as the taste of Jensen flooded his mouth. He slid his tongue along Jensen’s, eliciting moans from him as he did so. Neither man noticed as the head Alpha and his mate slipped out the door quietly, leaving them to their rapidly rising heat and pleasure that was now engulfing the room. 

Epilogue

It was four months since Jared had become Jensen’s mate and he loved every single minute of it. Having that gorgeous man all to himself was a heavenly thrill which Jared relished every day. He was also looking forward to tonight, as it would be the first full moon were they would all be running together. Jared longed to see Jensen in his wolf form, his memory of that night was hazy so he was looking forward to seeing how beautiful a wolf Jensen made. He was also looking forward to making love under the blanket of stars being surrounded by nature, but also protected by a fiercely loyal family. 

Roche had asked them not to change the last few months, not because they were unable or unwell, but to give them time to get to know one another better so Jensen had agreed readily and Jared followed Jensen. 

It also took them a while to decide on where to live permanently; in Jensen’s cabin or Jared’s one. A few weeks living at Jensen’s cabin they both decided that Jared’s one suited them better and it was only a few miles from the pack. Not that distance was ever problem for anyone of them. So it only took a few days for Jensen to move all his stuff over and that’s where they’ve been getting to each other better. Long make out sessions followed by tantalizing hot sex in every corner of the house and tonight they were planning to do it outside and Jared couldn’t wait.

As he stood at the back porch feeling the light breeze whistling through the trees, he felt strong arms envelope his body and pulled him back into a hard chest. Jared sighed as he felt lightly planted kisses all down his neck. 

“Ready, Jared? I’m so looking forward to running through the forest with you at my side. I’ve been alone for so long, but now I have you and my world got a whole lot brighter these last few months.”

“Yeah, I’m ready but I’m nervous, too. What happens if I can’t change into the wolf you saw and that it was only a fluke?”

“It’ll be okay Jared, and I’ll be here with you all the way. We could try now if it would make you more comfortable before the others get here.”

Jared turned his head as best he could to reach for Jensen’s lips to kiss him as a thank you and Jensen acquiesced and moved slightly to kiss those very soft lips, nipping at Jared’s bottom lip before swiping his tongue across. He immediately gained access into that heavenly mouth. Their tongues duelled for what seemed like ages until they pulled apart panting for breath. 

Jared leaned his head down and rested it on his mate’s forehead, looking deep into the depths of those vivid green eyes and all he could see was love and understanding. 

“Remember how I told you to change into your human form back then? Well, I believe if you think of your wolf side, then it will happen the same way too, and hopefully it won’t be as painful as before.”

“Can I see you change first? If that’s okay?” inquires Jared.

“Sure Jay, I had a feeling you were going to ask me that anyway.”

Giving Jared a quick kiss he moved back and started taking off his clothes, his t-shirt first, followed by his jeans and boxers. He stepped out of them and left them in a neat pile beside his feet. Concentrating on his wolf form, Jensen felt the pull and let his body comply with the feeling and within a few moments he was looking up at Jared from all fours. His wolf eyes have more perception on his surroundings, sitting back on his hind legs he waited for his mate to change also.

Jared stared in fascination at the scene before him. First he was looking at a very delicious naked Jensen and then he was looking at Jensen as a wolf. Jensen was beautiful as a man, but he was also beautiful as a wolf.

He had a gorgeous white coat with lighter brown patches running along his graceful and powerful body. Jared gathered that the same freckles that he loved were also present on Jensen in his wolf form and it brought a smile to Jared’s face. 

“You’re gorgeous, Jensen. Your eyes are like sparkling emeralds and your coat looks super soft. Can I touch you?”

Jensen looked at Jared in amusement when he started taking about his eyes, but he was secretly pleased that Jared loved him in his wolf form and he was more than happy to let Jared touch him. Walking the short distance, he sat down in front of Jared and hummed in appreciation when he felt those huge hands rub his flank, caressing it softly. Jensen’s tongue lolled to the side as he soaked up the attention before looking up at his mate expectantly. 

“Okay, I understand,” Jared replied and started pulling off his clothes, one by one and let them gather at his feet. He heard Jensen growl softly as he took of his last piece of clothing and let it fall to land on the rest of his clothes. 

Remembering his mate’s words, Jared concentrates on being a wolf. He begins feeling strange and it alarms him slightly, but he’s made to feel safe when he feels Jensen’s head across his thigh. He concentrates a bit more and before he knows it, he standing on four paws looking over at his mate with excitement. Jensen yips at Jared before they race out the back just in time to see their friends gathered there. 

As a group they set off on a long run through the woods. Jared feels the exhilaration of the outdoors, listens to the sounds from the forest with his crystal hearing. He hears Jensen running beside him and their friends all around them. Jared changes course but only Jensen follows; Jared smiles a wolfish grin. 

Weaving in and around the huge trees, Jared leads Jensen away from the others constantly, listening out for Jensen’s steps as he follows him through the trees when he suddenly broadsided by his mate. They roll around on the ground together, playfully nipping at each others ears before they both change back into their human forms while they’re still holding onto one another. Jared’s underneath Jensen as he looks up into those gorgeous eyes looking down on him. Jared can’t help himself when he reaches up and kisses Jensen slow and softly. 

Jensen hums in agreement when Jared kisses him. He loves the feel of Jared’s lips, so wonderfully soft and yielding, and he moves his tongue in lazy circles inside Jared’s mouth while his hands wander down along the strong body underneath him. 

He follows along the dip of each rib until his hand finds the rock hard flesh standing out from Jared’s body. Wrapping a hand around it, he starts slowly stroking up and down, settling into a rhythm that will make Jared writhe and moan but not come. He’s awarded shortly after he starts stroking with soft moans reverberating through his own mouth from Jared’s. 

Pulling back from those tantalizing soft lips, Jensen starts peppering kisses down along Jared’s throat, softly nipping and soothing as he makes his journey southwards. He sucks each nipple into his mouth, lavishing attention on both of them, relishing the sounds coming from deep within Jared’s throat. He continues further down, nibbling patches of skin before soothing them with gentle swipes of his tongue. He smiles to himself as he listens to Jared beg for more of his touch. 

“God, I need more. Please, stop teasing me already and get to the main event,” panted Jared as he was slowly but surely being tormented with exquisite pleasure.

“Oh I’ll get there, just want to ravish you a bit more first.”

Jared whined when he heard Jensen’s reply. He was going to die from blue balls if Jensen kept up the elicit worshipping he was currently doing. If only he would move his hand a bit faster and give him some relief. Jared tried moving his body in time with Jensen’s hand but he was instantly stopped when Jensen’s weight pressed down more firmly on him. 

He dropped his head back down because if he kept looking at the man above him, he would beg even more and he was starting to realise that it was pointless at this stage. But maybe if he waited for a little while longer when Jensen was more riled up, he would start begging again. 

Feeling Jensen’s lips trail kisses along his chest, he arches up under the delicate torture, until he feels Jensen’s tongue circle his bellybutton, sucking on the skin like he was starving.

Jensen finishes with Jared’s bellybutton with one final kiss before following down further to where his hand is still wrapped around Jared’s engorged flesh. Moving down more, he engulfs the mushroom head, circling his tongue around gathering up the pre-come as it leaks copiously in tiny rivulets. Moaning at the taste, he begins bobbing his head up and down, sucking on the head on each pass up and swiping his tongue along the thick vein going back down. 

He knows Jared is about to come when his moans intensify and become louder, so he wraps his hand back around the base of Jared’s dick and squeezes, listening to the man moan and curse above him when his orgasm is stopped just before fruition. 

Squeezing his hips before pulling back, Jared knows that Jensen wants him to turn over, so Jensen watches him do so, having to squeeze his own cock, stopping himself from coming right there at how graceful his gorgeous mate is. When Jared is finally comfortable, he turns his head sideways to let Jensen know he’s okay and he gasps in a breath when he feels the hot flesh of his mate press up against his own body. He can feel Jensen from his chest to his knees. He can also feel the press of Jensen’s cock rub along his ass, smearing pre-come all over it. Jared shivers at the feel of it, loving how much he turns his mate on. 

Jensen starts kissing a trail down Jared’s back, making sure to hit every hot spot on the way down before gently pulling apart the pert ass cheeks, seeking out the hidden spot in between. Jensen salivates at the sight. He doesn’t waste any more time before he dives in and starts swirling his tongue along the puckered rim, stiffening it as he goes for his tongue to breach. Jared cries out the minute he does, his body automatically moving back towards the invading tongue, his head moving from side to side. 

“Jensen, please! I can’t take anymore; I need you in me NOW!!”

“Okay, Jay,” replies Jensen as he soothes Jared with soft caresses along his back. 

Jensen sits back on his knees and jacks his cock a few times to spread the pre-come down along the hardened flesh, making sure it’s a little more slick than before. Placing a hand on Jared’s hip he guides his cock in between Jared’s cheeks, pushing forwards until he breaches the outer rim and waits there letting Jared become accustomed to the feeling. 

He slid his free hand down along Jared’s side letting him know that it’s okay and to breathe. He knows when Jared’s ready by the little push back he feels. Pushing in inch by inch until he’s completely engulfed in the extremely hot and tight channel is sweet torture. He sighs at the feeling being this close to his mate brings him. 

Pulling back before plunging forwards once more, Jensen sets up a rhythm that make both of them moan deep and long. Jensen keeps up the pace for a long time, drawing out the passion between them until he feels sweat bead along his forehead before it starts dropping down on to Jared’s back. Longing to taste his mate again, Jensen leans forward and swipes his tongue along catching the drops of sweat, both from his own body and from Jared’s. 

The change in angle presses him up against the sweet spot deep inside Jared, and he feels his mate press back and clench his inner muscles. It drags a long moan out of Jensen and he picks up his pace, moving more, thrusting harder. He’s pulling out and thrusting back in, making sure to catch the spongy gland with each press of his cock. He listens to Jared as he moans with each plunge inwards from his cock. 

Jared turns his head back around, silently asking for a kiss which he receives instantly, thrusting his tongue in to the hot cavern when its presented makes shards of pleasure race along his veins before accumulating in his cock. Pulling his mouth back from Jensen’s, he cries out Jensen’s name as his cock erupts, spraying the earth floor beneath them with his seed. 

He feels Jensen bury his head in his neck as the muscles inside his ass clench around the hard cock still deep inside his body. He also feels the exact moment Jensen’s orgasm takes over, a deep moan leaving his mouth at the same time he feels the hard flesh expand before sending hot pulses of semen in along his channel. Jensen thrusts with each expelling of his seed before collapsing on top of Jared’s back, his breathing ragged and shaky as he tries to control his heart beat. 

Gathering his thoughts, Jensen moves back slightly and gently pulls his now softened cock from Jared, pressing a light kiss behind Jared’s ear before collapsing once again to the floor beside his mate. Jared instantly turns and places his head on Jensen’s chest while trailing his fingers down along his side until he finds Jensen’s hand. He wraps his fingers with his mates hand and they settle down for a rest. Sleep comes quickly even though they’re deep in the forest, but they know they’re safe because their pack and family is all around them making sure of it. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and commented or left Kudos


End file.
